Where's the Justice?
by Captain Kork
Summary: When the Justice League meet Robin, they can't help but be impressed. Robin, on the other hand, is not. Batman is simply amused.  Now a full-fledged story!
1. Rockin' Robin Part 1

**Hey, (waves) Dawn here with a new story! :) There are a few things you've got to know though.**

**One, this will be a series/multichaptered fic. It's a bit like a connected series of oneshots I guess.**

**Also, I messed with canon a bit, Dick became Robin at age eight instead of nine, Bruce adopted Dick at age 23 (he's significantly younger than in canon), and yes, Dick is OOC. I do have a legit reason though. The short reason is, that like all kids, Robin emulates his idols/parental figures/etc. Batman is, quite frankly, a douchebag and therefore Robin is going to (try to) act like a douchebag too. Due to his immaturity though, he comes off more like a brat (or Damian). Anyways, enjoy the story~**

**Warnings: Cursing.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I likely don't own.**

**EDITED: 12/8/2012**

* * *

><p><strong>(Or In Which Flash is the Fashion Police, Robin is a Little Bitch, and No One Likes Superman or Green Arrow)<strong>

When the Fastest Man Alive (more commonly known as the Flash) first saw the strangely clad boy, he didn't pay him much mind other than the fact that he was about to get crushed by a crumbling building. He blurred over and swung the small child into his arms. The speedster then ran towards a more stable street. After he set the boy down, he immediately zoomed back into the ongoing battle raging just a few streets over.

When he saw the boy next, right around the end of the battle (the League was winning of course), the Flash had an inkling of deja vu and was upset to see that the kid (who really couldn't have been older than seven or eight) didn't seem to have a parent around that he could defer to. The speedster was surprised when he realized the kid was ushering a man at least twice his size away from the battle (and surprisingly, the man was fully complying). Flash didn't get to dwell on this for long though as a laser beam started to chase him across the field.

After the battle was over (and he was wonderfully sore but thankfully not bleeding), the Flash saw the boy once more and was taken aback by the kid's attire. The young boy was clad in a red tunic, black bottoms (were they tights or pants?), a black cape with a yellow underbelly, and a skin tight domino mask.

He couldn't stop himself when he opened his mouth and asked, "Who the hell dressed you?" Flash shut his mouth with a click and a light flush (not a blush though because he was a man) when he realized how rude that had sounded. The kid gave him a look and placed his hands on his hips. The speedster's eyes went wide when the boy responded.

"Does being the fastest man alive make it easier to stick your foot in your mouth or what?" The masked kid sneered and Flash gaped at him. Green Lantern coughed into his hand from where he had stood to watch, though there was no mistaking the laugh that he had been trying to cover up.

"Why you little-" Flash sputtered. When words failed him, he simply crossed his arms and started grumbling to himself.

"What? Can't come up with a good comeback? Brain not as fast as your feet?" The boy taunted, tossing his head back cockily. Before Flash could open his mouth to snap something back (and boy did he have _something _to_ say_), Superman jumped into the conversation.

"That's enough," He told them firmly, floating towards the two heroes and the boy, "Now; do you know where your parents are?" The boy glared at him and the kind smile on the Man of Steel's face faltered when the boy refused to answer. "What's your name?" The boy glared harder. "Can you tell me your parents' names?"

Finally the boy broke his silence, "My parents told me not to talk to strangers," He informed them mockingly, his voice taking on a slight accent. It was Superman's turn to gape at the tiny boy. By then, other League members had walked (or flown) up to see what had caught the attention of about a third of their team. Green Arrow rolled his eyes and tried to unsuccessfully push the Kryptonian out of the way.

"Let me handle this, Boy Scout, you're going about this wrong," The blond smirked as he crouched down to the masked boy's level.

"Do you know who I am?" Green Arrow asked the scowling child and pointing to himself. The boy raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him.

"Green Arrow," He acknowledged slowly, crossing his arms over his red tunic and the scowl slipping into a frown.

"Do you know who he is?" The archer asked pointing at Flash this time- who waved in response.

"The Flash."

"Her?"

"Wonder Woman."

"Him?"

"Green Lantern," The kid was starting to get visibly annoyed by then.

"Her?"

"Black Canary."

"Your parents' names?"

The boy snorted and uncrossed his arms. He placed his hands back on his hips.

"Their names are 'nice try' and 'none of your business.'"

A tick developed just above Green Arrow's left eyebrow and he ground his teeth together angrily.

"Listen here, kid," The archer growled but was cut off by a laugh from Black Canary. He shot a frown at his fellow blonde, "Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

"Sorry, Arrow," The blonde beauty laughed, putting a hand on the archer's shoulder, "But you're getting told off by a kid half your size and like a fourth of your age. Frankly, it's pathetic." Green Arrow opened his mouth to reply but was stopped short when he heard a cackle. He turned his glare back at the snickering kid in front of him.

"Even your girlfriend thinks you're pathetic!" The boy crowed with a full blown smirk that Flash thought only the Bat could pull off. Green Arrow clenched his fists. He opened his mouth once more and was about to say something that would _probably _make the kid cry and that Green Arrow would _maybe _regret in the morning. Instead, he was once again cut off by an approaching shadow.

"Robin," Batman rasped, "That's enough." The boy- Robin- raised his eyebrows but relaxed his posture.

"Bats!" Flash exclaimed with wide eyes, "You know this kid?"

"Yes," Batman droned, his voice betraying no emotion, "This is Robin, my partner." The present members of the League fell silent and gaped at the Bat with varying degrees of shock.

"Your _partner_?"

"You actually know this brat?"

"Whoa!"

Batman crossed his arms and surveyed his teammates. Flash and Green Lantern's mouths were hanging open in shock while Black Canary was looking Robin over with a trained eye. Green Arrow was trying to continue glaring at the kid but his lips kept quirking up in amusement and Superman was frowning as he gave Batman a disappointed look.

"This is monumental! I can't believe it, Bats has a sidekick. I never would've expected Bats to be the type who worked well with kids." Green Arrow exclaimed with an amused grin on his face. He apparently did not sense the glare that had been turned on him at full blast.

"I am _not _a sidekick!" Robin growled and the archer jumped, turning back to the kid startled.

"As riveting as this conversation is, we must be going," Batman informed the League, sarcasm leaking unbidden into his voice. Robin ran towards his partner and halfway to him, fell forward (giving the League a near heart attack). He tumbled into a roll and onto his hands. He pushed off, doing a handspring, flipping through the air fluidly once- twice- three times. He landed on his feet in front of Batman with his cape fluttering around him.

"Finally," Robin sighed and Batman's mouth quirked up into a smirk of his own. The raven turned to glance back at the members of the Justice League before flashing them a smile. "Nice to meet you, hope we can do this again sometime!" He told them, sounding surprisingly sincere. Throwing back a wave, he shot his grappling gun towards the nearest skyscraper. The League stared after the boy in shock as he let out an eerie cackle.

Green Lantern let out a low whistle, "Damn, B, you've got one crazy-" He looked around and realized that the Dark Knight was nowhere to be found, "How does he always do that?"

* * *

><p><strong>Check out the tumblr I made for my <strong>Where's the Justice **canons. You can find it under the username **wtjcanons **where I post bits and blurbs about the characters of the WtJ universe!**

**~Dawn**


	2. Rockin' Robin Part 2

**Hey, it's Dawn! I would've posted this a couple days ago but I got distracted by writing future chapters of this story (like way in the future). But I'm finally posting this!**

**First off, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. It means so much to me and you've made this my most favorited and alerted story, and second most reviewed (with only one chapter!). So, keep it up! I'd also like to shout out to Reining3 for inspiring the first scene of this chapter.**

**This is a good mix of Robin being Robin and Justice League chaos- though there's a dash of (necessary) seriousness in here.**

**Disclaimer: (Do I really need this again?) I don't own.**

**Warnings: Cursing, slightly unexpected seriousness, stupidity**

**EDITED: 12/8/2012**

* * *

><p><strong>(In Which Aquaman Flips His Shit, Batman Does What He Wants, and Robin is a Suspected Cannibal)<strong>

"You could've been a bit nicer to them, you know," Bruce rumbled later, peaking at Robin out of the corner of his eyes. His cowl had pooled at the base of his neck and his eyes had a slight bruising beneath them.

Robin huffed as he worked to peel off his own mask, "Whatever." Bruce smirked as Robin fell back into the leather seat of the Batmobile when the mask finally came off.

"Really though, I've never seen the Flash silent for more than two seconds before. Superman, on the other hand, doesn't surprise me; he never was good with kids." Dick rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Then I should be given an award," He smirked. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he turned to glare at Bruce, "Hey, you weren't there when I was talking to Flash or Superman! You were watching us weren't you?" Dick accused and Bruce flashed him a small grin.

"Does that really surprise you?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. Dick shook his head.

"It doesn't. But really, you call _me_ mean? You could've come in at any time to help them out." The acrobat told him smugly. Bruce let out a short, uncharacteristic bark of laughter.

"Now where would be the fun in that?"

"Ha," Dick smirked, "Again, you call _me_ mean."

**oOo**

**Three Weeks Later**

"The League wants to meet you," Dick glanced up from his math homework with a confused look. Normally Bruce didn't want to distract his son from his homework (even though math was the easiest subject on Earth- according to Dick anyway) but the Boy Wonder welcomed any distraction at the moment.

"Haven't I already met the League? I mean, I didn't just imagine the invasion, did I?" He asked and Bruce rolled his eyes, pulling out a chair to sit by the acrobat.

"Well, they wanted to meet you 'officially'. They've been bothering me insistently about it- I can't get anything done anymore. Also, there _are_ a couple of members you haven't met yet." Dick's face contorted with confusion for a moment.

"Oh," He realized, "You mean Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, and Aquaman." Bruce smirked proudly and nodded. Dick sat in silence, staring contemplatively down at his forgotten schoolwork. "Will I like them? Will they like me?" He asked, sitting up fully. Bruce smirk melted into a soft smile and he ruffled his son's hair.

"J'onn will definitely like you," He told the acrobat, "Aquaman, well, that I'm not sure about."

Dick looked up suddenly at his father with a strange gleam in his eye, "What about Wonder Woman?" He inquired, his robin egg blue eyes growing twice in size. Bruce narrowed his own blue eyes.

"What about Wonder Woman?" He asked suspiciously and the Boy Wonder blinked innocently at him.

"Well, seeing how Diana is your girlfriend and all-" Bruce rolled his eyes in exasperation (who was still looking at him with those damned blue eyes).

"She is _not _my girlfriend," Dick quirked an eyebrow with polite disbelief written across his face. Bruce frowned at the expression that he normally only saw on two other people (Alfred and himself).

"Tell that to her, Dad," Dick smirked. He rolled his eyes and hopped out of his seat, heading towards his room without waiting for a response. Bruce watched him leave and sighed to himself.

"Wherever did he get such an attitude, Alfred?" He asked the aging butler. Alfred quirked his eyebrow in the same way Dick had earlier as he picked up Dick's forgotten homework.

"I shall go tell Master Dick to suit up," Alfred said, seemingly ignoring Bruce's question. He started to walk out of the room before turning to face his own ward, "When asking such questions I would advise looking in the mirror first, Master Bruce." He swept out of the room and left Bruce with an indignant expression upon his face.

"Alfred!" Bruce exclaimed, "Heh, and people ask me where I get _my _attitude." He muttered to himself with a small grin, standing up and heading down to the Batcave.

**OoO**

The Zeta Beam flared to life as Batman and Robin rippled into existence in the entranceway of the room. The occupants of said room, who had previously been watching the monitors on the opposite wall, both glanced up at the sound of the Zeta Beam whirring to life. Flash, upon seeing who it was, rushed over in a blur to greet them.

"Look! It's Bats and his partner! 'Bout time you brought him around." Flash exclaimed, smiling down at the masked boy. Robin pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows at the speedster. Apparently, he'd forgiven the Boy Wonder for what he'd said after the invasion (he was able to take an insult, Robin could respect that).

Aquaman, who had been watching from his seat in front of the monitors, walked over and smiled down at the boy.

"So you're the Batman's sidekick, I must say, I've heard a great deal about you from the others-"

Robin cut in with a glare, "Well, obviously you haven't heard enough. Are your ears waterlogged from sleeping with the fishes too long? Didn't you hear Speedy over here? I'm his _partner_, _not _his sidekick." Aquaman had frozen, his eyes had gone wide and his jaw had dropped (Robin wondered if he learned that expression from the Flash). He quickly recomposed himself and drew up with an indignant noise in the back of his throat.

"How dare you? Do you know with whom you are talking to?" Aquaman seethed while trying (and failing) to appear collected.

"Oh great," Robin sighed with a hand on his hip, "The question game again."

"I," The Atlantean continued as though the Boy Wonder hadn't spoken, "Am the King of Atlantis, which means-" The acrobat interrupted before the enraged king could go any further.

"Which means nothing," Robin yawned, a slightly bored look now settling upon his face, "This is not Atlantis. This is _space_. Do you see any water or other fish people here?" He asked, gesturing broadly at the room. "This means, you have no influence over anyone here, namely me."

Aquaman seemed to swell with anger (Robin briefly entertained the idea of Aquaman puffing out like a blowfish) but before he could say anything, Wonder Woman walked into the room. She surveyed the room and her eyes brightened when she saw Batman. The heroine gave a small smile when her eyes fell on Robin beside him. Strolling over to the Dynamic Duo, she crouched down to Robin's eye level.

"You must be Bruce's kid," The princess smiled and he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"No, I'm his secretary" Robin drawled and Diana's smile wavered.

"Can't say I didn't expect that," She sighed. Robin cocked his head to the side. Before he could think of a reply, Superman, followed by the rest of the League, waltzed through the door next to the monitors. The Man of Steel glowered at Batman and crossed his arms. The Dark Knight in turn quirked an eyebrow at the Kryptonian. Behind Superman, Green Arrow stood grinning like an idiot. Black Canary and Green Lantern were trading smirks while Martian Manhunter floated in silence at the back of the party.

"J'onn," Batman said suddenly, "Will you show Robin around the Watchtower?" J'onn stared at him blankly for a short while before nodding.

Robin glanced up at Batman and sighed when he saw the taller nod. The Boy Wonder trudged forward and followed the Martian out of the room.

**oOo**

Batman turned to look at Superman, a glare prominent on his face. He crossed his arms and waited for the Man of Steel to open his mouth.

"Bruce," Clark growled, "We need to talk." Batman scoffed.

"Obviously," He grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Tell me why, why would you let a _child_- how old is he, seven- into a life like this?" Clark asked, his eyes narrowing at the Bat.

"Eight, almost nine actually," The Bat replied automatically.

"Like that's so much better." The Kryptonian scoffed and the Dark Knight's scowl deepened.

"It can make a difference."

"Psh. What are you playing at? Pushing a little kid into a role most grown men can't handle." The disbelief that colored his tone painted a bloody portrait.

Batman flinched harshly, "I didn't push him into anything! He chose this!" His voice rose suddenly and the others took a collective step back. Only the Man of Steel stood his ground and instead clenched his fists.

"Why would a little kid want this?" Superman yelled in response.

"Why do any of us want this? For justice," The Caped Crusader countered with a hint of exasperation. The answer to that question so achingly familiar and obvious to him that it almost hurt to say aloud.

"What kid thinks like that?" Clark asked with incredulity seeping into his angered voice, "You probably put that thought into his head, preaching your ideals while trying to mold him into your perfect sidekick instead of letting him decide for himself."

"Maybe you should try to get to know him before you start throwing around accusations about things you clearly don't understand." Batman said as his voice dropped into a deathly whisper. Superman rose off the floor suddenly and beads of blood started to appear on his palms from clenching them too tightly.

"Don't try to place the blame on me, Bruce!"

"Guys!" Wonder Woman cut in, stepping in between the two heroes, "Stop this! Clark, I'm sorry but I think I agree with Bruce on this point. You haven't even really met the kid yet." Superman rolled his eyes.

"Of course you would side with Bruce." He muttered disdainfully and Diana turned to face him full on.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" She growled and Superman glared at her, but before the Man of Steel could actually say anything else, Flash sped into the fray.

"Guys, guys, guys. Let's all chill out for a moment." All seven of the present League members turned to stare at him, "Let's just let this slide for the time being. Let Batsy explain his reasoning, get to know the kid, and see if he is even an acceptable hero, then we'll come back to this discussion." Six of the heroes looked at the Flash in slight surprise. They were surprised by his reasoning- they often forgot he had that side to him as he normally took a more casual approach to life, he didn't let many things bother him. Then again, aside from J'onn, he was the most level headed of the group. Batman on the other hand was inwardly seething at the speedster for implying that Robin wasn't up to standards. He schooled his features before anyone noticed and raised an eyebrow at the Flash.

"That is astounding logic, Allen; I'm amazed you had it in you." The Dark Knight deadpanned. Flash huffed.

"Well it's been known to happen from time to time," He replied sarcastically before his eyes widened comically. "Oh god! I sounded like Bats! He's finally corrupted me!" The Scarlet Speedster yelped as he threw his arms in the air. Batman rolled his eyes.

"Where is the kid anyway?" Green Lantern asked, "He and J'onn have been gone a while."

"Do you think something is wrong?" Flash asked worriedly as he sped down the hallway Robin and J'onn had gone down before coming back seconds later. "I didn't see them." Green Arrow eyes widened.

"Shit, that's bad," The archer cursed before gasping mockingly, "What if Robin ate J'onn?" Black Canary rolled her eyes at the archer's statement.

"What?" Green Lantern gave him a look that suggested he'd gone off his rocker.

"Could that happen?" Aquaman asked incredulously (though there was a hint of worry in his tone). Wonder Woman facepalmed with a groan.

"My s-partner didn't eat him," The Dark Knight growled in annoyance as he crossed his arms, "Besides; did you even check rooms besides the main ones?" Flash rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Not yet, I was getting to those."

"Ollie, how would a kid Robin's size eat someone J'onn's size, anyway?" Black Canary asked, walking over to stand by the archer.

"Well I don't know. I've always heard kids have crazy appetites! They eat like everything in sight!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air defensively. Black Canary facepalmed herself and sighed.

"One, it's _teenagers_ who will eat pretty much anything, (you and Barry do the same thing) and two, I really doubt that Robin would eat a Martian even if he _was _insanely hungry." Dinah explained, her fingers pressed against her temples.

"I knew that," Ollie replied huffily and crossed his arms.

"I dread the day you actually have kids."

"Hey!"

"Wait," Superman suddenly said, "What's that?" He tilted his head to the side.

"We don't all have super hearing, Kent." Batman grouched.

"It sounds like," The Kryptonian's face scrunched up in confusion, "Laughter?"

* * *

><p><strong>So there's only one more chapter left of the Rockin' Robin arc before we head into uncharted territory. Hope to see you there~<strong>

**Once again, check out the tumblr made for this **wtjcanons **and check out my livejournal **bloodofthedawn **where I talk all about my writing by going more into depth about somethings, talk about future projects, etc. See you next time~**

**~Dawn**


	3. Rockin' Robin Part 3

**I am soo sorry this is late! I've been really busy these past week and was only really had time to write this yesterday and today (though the first scene was written on Saturday). Please accept my apologies oh glorious readers!**

**I was amused that one or two of you thought J'onn was in trouble, I didn't even intend for it to sound like that... And that quite a few of you also were really PO'd at Supes, which is understandable. But you know Superman would not be comfortable with putting a kid (no matter how talented) at risk like that- he's not the goody twoshoes of the group for nothing.**

**EDIT: Also, I was going to make Robin a little less awkward at the end, because he made the flow really weird but I decided that I liked awkward Dick, it fit with th situation so I kept it :P**

**Warning: Cursing, as always.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**EDITED: 12/8/2012**

* * *

><p><strong>(In Which J'onn is Old, Everyone Cool Likes Oreos, and Robin is a Smarmy Brat)<strong>

Robin followed the Martian warily as he pointed out different rooms on the deck, nodding in the right places. Once they covered the various meeting rooms, training rooms, and even bathrooms, J'onn stopped at the entrance of a room yet to be explored.

"This is our main meeting room and observation deck," The Martian smiled and Robin raised an eyebrow at the alien. The Boy Wonder's face went slightly slack when he fully entered the room. Three of the walls of the room were completely transparent showing the stars, earth, and moon that were just out of reach. The ceiling was high and the room itself was nearing the size of the Batcave (something Robin didn't think was possible).

The Boy Wonder's mouth dropped slightly at the sight until he caught J'onn's smile. The young hero bristled and snapped his jaw shut. The Martian chuckled shortly before turning to head out of the room.

"Come, young one." He told him merrily. Robin glared.

"Young one? What're you, ancient?" He snarked. J'onn merely smiled.

"By your terms, yes, I suppose you _could_ say that as I am over a century old in your Earth years." He replied and Robin was thrown for a moment. He had completely brushed off his insult and Robin's respect for the green Martian rose exponentially (plus, J'onn definitely did not look his age).

"Oh," He said with an uncharacteristic softness, "That's... Cool." J'onn smiled when he did not hear any veiled insult and apparently he also heard the hidden apology in Robin's words.

"You must be getting hungry, let me show you to the kitchen," J'onn told the masked boy, "Do you like Oreos?" He asked.

Robin gave him a confused look, "I love Oreos."

"Then I'm sure we'll get along fine." J'onn said. Robin put a hand over his mouth to stifle the giggle bubbling in his throat.

/\*0*/\

"Fuck," Green Arrow groaned, "What do you think the kid did?" He asked turning to face the rest of the League. Superman and Flash were sharing worried glances while the rest had their own worries written across their faces. Batman's face was obviously blank and that had Green Arrow more anxious than anything else.

"Where's the laughter coming from, Supes?" Flash asked, vibrating in place slightly. Superman closed his eyes (why did the walls have to be lead, if they weren't this would be so much easier and they wouldn't be at risk for lead poisoning. Oh right, so the Boy Scout wouldn't become a peeping Tom) and cocked his head to the side.

"I _think _it's coming from the… kitchen?" The group of heroes stared at each other before taking off at various speeds in the direction of the childish laughter. Flash skidded to a stop in the gleaming room first, staring at the scene stunned. Superman and Wonder Woman weren't far behind. By the time the slower members of the League arrived at the entrance to the kitchen, the faster metas were just getting over the shock.

There was no ungodly mess or cleverly concocted trap. J'onn wasn't even writhing in pain on the ground. The Martian and the Boy Wonder were simply sitting at the round metal dining table placed at the center of the kitchen sharing a package of Oreos and apparently enjoying each other's company. The laughter Superman had heard was now being stifled behind Robin's hand, though his amusement left him when he saw the League standing at the door.

"What are _you _looking at?" He snapped suddenly, crossing his arms defensively. Green Arrow ignored the kid and walked over to J'onn. He clapped the Martian on his shoulder joyfully.

"J'onn! You're alive!" He cried and Robin glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Would I be any other way?" J'onn inquired and Green Arrow rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Supes heard the kid laughing and we assumed he did something to you." He muttered and J'onn sighed.

"Actually, I find his company quite enjoyable." The Martian said and Green Arrow stared at him incredulously.

"Seriously?"

"Unlike you, Queen, I do in fact have manners; I just don't use them with those who don't deserve that level of respect." Robin huffed, turning his head to the side in dismissal. Green Arrow's eyebrow started to twitch.

"You little brat!" Flash put a restraining hand on Green arrow's shoulder.

"Now, Ollie, let's calm down now."

"What are you talking about? I thought you didn't like the kid either!" The archer exclaimed, glaring at the speedster over his shoulder.

"I got over it," Flash rolled his eyes, "Besides; I have a nephew around Robin's age so I'm used to it." Green Arrow crossed his arms (he was _not _pouting, he was a man!). Aquaman stepped up beside the pair and put a hand on the blonde's other shoulder.

"Don't worry, Oliver, I understand. That child indeed needs to learn some respect." The King of Atlantis sniffed and Robin stuck his tongue out at them.

"Jeez, get over it already. He's like, eight! Plus, he's the Bat's kid! If he wasn't a mouthy little brat, I'd be worried." Flash rolled his eyes and Robin flashed him a smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Flash, at least you understand." Flash turned a critical eye on the young acrobat.

"Okay, now I'm worried." Robin started laughing but quickly placed his hand over his mouth and Flash winked at him. Green Arrow huffed again and J'onn swallowed another Oreo whole. Batman materialized from a shadow behind Robin causing most of the League to jump (though J'onn and Robin seemed unaffected). He set a glass of milk down by his son's hand.

"Enjoying yourself?" Batman asked too quietly for the others to hear, placing a hand on his son's head.

"Yeah!" Robin exclaimed, smiling up at the Dark Knight. Flash smiled again and blurred over to the kitchen table. He grabbed an Oreo from the pack and had already consumed it and started on another. The remaining League shifted in their spots as an uncomfortable silence fell upon them. The only sound came from the trio who were quickly destroying whatever was left in the package of Oreos.

After several minutes, Robin wiped his mouth on the back of his glove and looked up at the League members who were still standing in the doorway.

"Well?" He asked, crossing his arms once again. The heroes all turned to stare at him. "Are you just going to stand there looking lost? I thought you had wanted to 'officially' meet me. Well, here I am." He finished, gesturing at himself. The League stared at him and shared some nervous glances. When the League members made no move to say anything or even sit down Robin hit himself on the forehead. "My god, you're hopeless."

Flash rolled his eyes from the seat he had taken next to the masked boy, "So, how old are you?" He asked, "What?" The speedster shrugged at the looks from his fellow Leaguers, "I was only guessing at his age earlier."

"Nah, you got it right anyway, I'm eight." Robin smiled, "Well, I'll be nine in a month." He amended, taking a drink from the glass of milk. Superman frowned.

"How long have you been working with Batman?" Superman asked earnestly and Robin cocked his head to the side, his eyes narrowing.

"I've been doing this for about eight months, right?" Robin asked, turning to look up at Batman who was still hovering behind the Boy wonder's chair. The Dark Knight nodded down at him.

"Just about," He rumbled. Flash blanched.

"Why are we just finding out about this now then?" Green Arrow huffed, "You gotta stop keeping things from us Bats." Batman simply rolled his eyes in response (it wasn't like anyone could see it).

"Maybe it's because you're not important enough to know. Did you ever think of that?" Robin huffed childishly, glaring at Green Arrow and squaring his shoulders defensively.

"Now listen here, brat," The archer snarled, jabbing his bow at the acrobat.

"Queen," Batman growled placing a protective hand on Robin's shoulder. Green Arrow crossed his arms and looked away.

"Hey, kid," Green Lantern called out suddenly, trying to disrupt the impending bloodshed, "What's your real name, I mean; we can't call you Robin all the time, can we?"

"Well you _could,_" Robin grumbled, "Batman says I shouldn't tell people my secret ID." Robin proclaimed and Wonder Woman's lips twitched.

"We know Bruce's secret ID, though." Wonder Woman smiled and Robin looked a little unsure. He looked up at his mentor again warily, sighing when the Dark Knight nodded.

The acrobat peeled off his mask and blinked, revealing his eyes, "Fine, then. I'm Dick Grayson." Wonder Woman smiled at him but before she could say anything she was interrupted by a snicker. She turned to glare at the laughing archer.

"You think my name's funny, do you?" Robin- Dick- snarled, "At least my name isn't that of a dog. Though, it suits you, because that's what you are, you-" Robin probably would've continued his rant but Batman put a hand over his son's mouth.

"That's enough," Batman told him before turning to give Green Arrow a look, "He's got a point you know." Green Arrow clenched his fists and looked away muttering to himself. Black Canary put a hand on his shoulder though she was holding back a laugh.

"You know what?" Green Lantern asked as he walked over to Dick's chair and leaned on it, "I like you, kid, you've got spunk." Dick managed to wrench Batman's hand from his mouth and turned to smile at him. "Hal Jordan." He stuck his hand out for Dick to shake.

"Nice to actually meet you, Mr. Jordan," Dick responded and Hal rolled his eyes.

"Call me Hal; Mr. Jordan makes me feel old. You were right though, you do have manners. Where'd you learn them? Certainly not from Bruce?" Hal asked, ignoring batman's obvious glare. Dick smiled wider, looking the part of the eight year old child he was.

"Alfred taught me." The acrobat chimed and Flash smiled wistfully.

"Oh, Alfred. That man is a god; he makes the best damn cookies _ever_." Flash smiled a bit dreamily though Bruce's hand colliding with the back of his head wiped any trace of happiness off his face.

"Don't curse in front of Dick," Batman growled. Flash rolled his eyes at him.

"He lives in Gotham! He probably hears worse at school! And he's in like third grade!" Batman's glare didn't waver so Flash sighed and turned back to the Boy Wonder. In a blur, he had his cowl down and his own hand stuck out, "Names Barry Allen, not telling you my full name because it's probably worse than yours. So just call me Barry." Dick giggled and shook Barry's hand. Wonder Woman then took the opportunity to walk over and sit in the empty chair beside the boy.

"And I'm Diana." She smiled at the acrobat, though she seemed hesitant to offer her hand the same as the men had.

"You're a princess, right?" Dick asked, cocking his head to the side as he took her hand. Diana nodded and Dick smiled, bowing his head over her hand, he brought her knuckles to brush against his lips though it wasn't necessarily a kiss, "It's nice to meet you, your Majesty." Diana placed a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"It's a pleasure, but please call me Diana," She smiled at Dick and he smiled back, pink dusting his cheeks. Barry nudged Bruce playfully.

"This kid's got more moves than you do!" He whispered and Batman's lips turned up into a slight smirk.

"Why do you think I keep him around?" The Dark Knight replied and Dick stuck his tongue out at his father.

"That's it," Hal exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air, "I want my own partner now." Black Canary snorted and patted Hal's arm as she passed.

"I doubt that'll help much."

"Hey!" The blonde ignored him though as she turned her attention fully on the Boy Wonder.

"Dinah Lance, and please just call me Dinah." Dinah smiled at Dick as he grabbed her hand too and brushed it against his lips, "Ah, a real charmer."

"Pleasure to meet you." Dinah smiled at him.

"Nice manners too, hey Ollie! Why can't you be this charming?" She called back to the archer who turned red and huffed. Dinah smiled back down at Dick, "You seem to already know but that's Oliver Queen, you can just call him Ollie though, and His Highness over there is King Orin." Dick glared at Oliver and nodded stiffly to the king. Dinah turned to introduce Superman too but was surprised to find that neither he nor Bruce were still in the room. "Huh."

"Enough of this," Barry exclaimed as he leaned over Dick's chair and threw an arm around his shoulders, "You have to tell us _all _of Bruce's dirty little secrets." The Boy wonder raised an eyebrow up at Barry.

"Do you want _Batman's _secrets or _Bruce's _secrets?" Dick asked, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat. Dinah showed a sudden interest in the conversation.

"You have dirt on both?" She asked curiously and Diana bit her lip, torn between interest and disapproval.

"Of course," Dick said cockily, cocking his head back, "But, what's in it for me?" Barry and Dinah share a smirk.

"Kid, we'll go places together."

* * *

><p><strong>And so starts the troublesome trio :), cause you know Dick's gonna cause some chaos now that he's been taken under Dinah and Barry's wing.<strong>

**Thank you guys soo much for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! They're all really appreciated. Don't forget to check out my tumblr **wtjcanons **and my livejournal **bloodofthedawn**!**

**~Dawn**


	4. No Pads, No Helmets Just Balls

**Hey! Guess what today is! (August 14?) No! Well, yes, but, it's my sixteenth B-Day! Whoopee! **

**So, this was based a little off my party yesterday, no beach but we did play volleyball, and some of this happened and some of it didn't. So, yeah! I'm not sure this is as funny as the others but... This takes place several months after Meeting Robin (which I actually changed the name of, it's now Rockin' Robin). RR/MR takes place in February (if you didn't guess that). This chapter was entertaining to write.**

**EDITED: 5/24/12**

**Warnings: Language, as always.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining, the sky was clear, and the ocean was lapping against the shore gently. The beach was moderately empty as it had been rented out by a couple of billionaires and their friends for the day. Crime was at an all-time low (for recent years at least) and that day even the heroes decided it was time to relax.<p>

"Remind me again- why did I agree to this?" Bruce grumbled, leaning against the picnic table. Dick rolled his eyes and continued to lick his ice cream happily. Barry blurred over to stand beside Bruce and threw an arm around his shoulder.

"Come on, Bruce, you gotta spend time with friends! You can't be a hermit all of the time!" Barry exclaimed and Dick stifled a giggle. Bruce glared at both of them.

"Yeah, Bruce, you need to get out and see the world, become exposed to those ones you are protecting!" The acrobat crowed and Bruce focused his glare solely on the young boy who remained unfazed.

"You are no help." The billionaire muttered. "And it's 'those' or 'the ones'." Dick grinned into his ice cream and ignored the correction.

"Whose idea was this, anyway?" Diana asked as she glided over and sat down next to the Boy Wonder.

"I'm not sure who thought of the initial idea but I'm pretty sure that the main perpetrators behind this were these two and Dinah." Bruce deadpanned, pointing towards his son and the speedster next to him. The pair turned and waved at Diana and Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, I think it's a great idea!" Diana proclaimed and Bruce gave her an incredulous look. He opened his mouth to reply (presumably with something extremely insulting) but was cut off by Hal waltzing over to the group along with Dinah.

"Hey guys, we set up a volley ball net! Who wants to play?" Dinah asked, rubbing her hands together. Dick stuffed the rest of his ice cream (which really was only a few drops and the tip of the cone) in his mouth, pushed his square black sunglasses up his nose, and jumped up with a hand in the air.

"I wanna be on Dinah's team!" The Boy Wonder exclaimed once he had swallowed his ice cream. Dinah smirked at Barry and Bruce.

"We convinced Superman not to play, mainly because Ollie would've been complaining the whole time anyway, but it evens out the playing field a bit." Hal informed the group, rolling his eyes.

"Who else is playing?" Barry asked, vibrating slightly and stirring up the sand at his feet.

"I've got Orin and Ollie on my team and with Dick, Dinah needs one more player to even it out." Hal told Barry who promptly sped over to throw an arm around the blonde and ruffled the acrobat's hair.

"Then I'll join you!" Barry proclaimed and Dick let a predatory smirk cross his face, giving Hal a chill and a sense of foreboding. Dinah turned her smirk back onto Diana and Bruce.

"So, do you two want to join?" She asked and Bruce huffed, crossing his arms. Diana looked between the two and shrugged helplessly.

"I'd probably end up making the teams uneven." Diana said sheepishly.

"Nonsense," Dinah breezed, waving her hand dismissively, "We can get J'onn to join if Bruce is going to be a wet rag." Bruce rolled his eyes and glared but showed no signs of moving or giving in.

"Do you really think we could get J'onn to even play with us?" Barry asked and Dinah smirked at him, cocking her head back.

"All we have to do is get Dick to ask him," She smiled, putting a hand on the young raven's head. Dick looked up at the blonde with a raised eyebrow. She gave him an innocent look back. Diana bit her lip to hold back a smile.

"Come on, B obviously isn't going to join so let's just start the game." Hal sighed, turning to head towards the pseudo volleyball court. Dick cartwheeled behind him.

"I just lost the game!" The acrobat exclaimed as he pushed off from a handspring. Hal and Dinah both stared at him in confusion.

"What game?" Hal asked, "We haven't started playing one yet, have we?" Dick abruptly twisted mid flip and landed so he was facing the Green Lantern.

"You don't know what The Game is?" Dick asked with what the JLA had recently dubbed, the Batlook.

"No," Dinah shook her head.

"Not really," Hal frowned. Barry ran up to join the group in a blur of tan and red.

"How do you not know The Game?" Barry exclaimed sounding scandalized and Dinah crossed her arms.

"And you know what it is, I suppose?"

"Of course!" The Scarlet Speedster exclaimed, "My nephew told me about it."

"That explains it," Hal grumbled as they neared the court the rest of the team had set up.

"Tt," Dick scoffed, "Losers." Dinah pouted and Hal rolled his eyes. Ollie looked up from where he had been bouncing the volleyball with a frown.

"There you are! It's about time!" The Archer exclaimed and Dick glared at the man. Dinah simply rolled her eyes and sauntered up to him. She plucked the ball out of his hands and strutted to the other side of the court. Dick let out a laugh as Barry picked him up and ran to join the older bird. Ollie crossed his arms and huffed (he _wasn't _pouting, because he was a man, remember?) as the young acrobat was dropped onto the sand giggling slightly.

"Can you even play?" Ollie grumped, glaring at the laughing protégé, "You can't even reach the top of the net." Dick's amusement drained away as he turned his own glare (the Batglare!) onto the archer. He grabbed the ball from Dinah and jumped. When the raven reached his peak he slammed his hand down on the ball, spiking it on the other side of the net directly in front of Ollie. The impact the ball made caused the sand to stir up and for some to dust the archer's legs.

"I can, can you?" Dick smirked, placing his hands on his hips in a superior manner. Ollie's mouth had dropped but he was quick to close it, instead of answering he simply turned his head dismissively.

"Can we just start?" Barry complained, a cloud of dust beginning to swirl up around his feet though a smirk was almost visible on his face from Dick's comment. The Boy Wonder was about to open his mouth to reply with a 'No, we can't' but Ollie decided that that was the best time to serve the ball. He held the ball out in front of him and drew his arm back to swing. His fist collided with the ball and the ball flew out of his hand right into the net. Dick, Dinah, and Barry started to laugh uproariously while Hal and Orin tried to hide their own amusement. Ollie turned a decent shade of pink.

"Shut up." He grumbled, glaring at his fellow Leaguers. Dinah picked up the ball from where it had landed and threw it into the air. When it dropped closer she slammed her palm against it and it flew across the net. It almost went out but Hal jumped and set it back. It went back and forth between the two teams for a while with several fumbles being the only hiccups.

The ball flew high over the net courtesy of Orin, and Dick jumped up trying to hit it. The volleyball flew over his head and the acrobat leaned too far back, falling onto the sand. Ollie pointed and started laughing with a smirk crossing Orin's. Barry frowned as he tossed the ball over to Dick, who in turn smirked. The Boy Wonder threw the ball into the air and imitated Dinah by slamming his palm to it. Ollie had turned to say something to Orin and didn't see the volleyball that hit the side of his head. He froze as the rest of the players stared at him. Dick burst into giggles and Dinah and Barry shared a smile.

"We've taught him so well," Dinah murmured and Barry nodded back proudly. Hal started snickering at the whole scene and Orin smiled to himself.

By this time Bruce, Diana, Clark and J'onn had made their way over to watch the game. So whenever the ball bounced towards them, someone would toss it back. At one point when the ball bounced over for the nth time that day, Diana picked up the ball and threw it with all her might towards the court. It luckily missed over the net but it ended up knocking Ollie down to the ground. Diana stared with her hand covering her mouth as the rest of her teammates were showing various levels of amusement. Ollie wasn't too happy.

"Man, maybe we should get Green Arrow a helmet or something." Hal snickered but Barry sighed mournfully.

"I think it's too late." Dick nodded along, catching onto what the speedster was saying.

"His brain is too severely damaged," He placed a hand on his heart in sadness.

Dinah sighed with a hand cradling her cheek, "That's if he even had a brain in the first place." The three gave a collective sigh before bursting into peals of laughter. Ollie glared at them fiercely as he picked himself up from off the ground, waving off Hal's help and Diana's apologies. He grabbed the ball and spiked it over the net but instead of hitting the ground it bounced off of Dinah's thigh and she reflexively kicked it back over the net.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Hal exclaimed, pointing at the offender.

"Actually, that is legal," Bruce cut in, saying the first words he's spoken in hours. Clark turned to look at him.

"Really?" Bruce nodded evenly.

"It's true, as long as it doesn't hit the ground."

"Bruucee," Barry began, "How the hell do you know this?" He asked, giving the Dark Knight an incredulous look. Bruce smiled a smile not unusual for his civilian persona but very different from how he normally acted around the League (it frightened them all slightly).

"Ex-girlfriend, I've dated several _professional _volleyball players," Bruce leered (reminding everyone of the activities entail when you're a billionaire playboy) and Dick perked up.

"Like Miranda!" He exclaimed before frowning once again, "I actually liked Miranda…" Bruce simply shrugged and his son rolled his eyes. "Whore." Dick muttered under his breath. Only Barry and Dinah, who were standing right next to him, and Clark, heard him.

"Whoa!" Barry exclaimed, staring at Dick. Dinah started snickering slightly but quickly covered her mouth when Batman eyed her suspiciously. Clark choked slightly but shook his head and sighed.

"Well he is." Dick complained while Barry frowned thoughtfully.

"True."

The game started back up again after that, though Ollie was distinctly grumpier. The ball was volleyed back and forth numerous times, though Dick, Dinah and Barry decided it would be more entertaining to aim at Ollie than to actually try and score any points (not that anyone had even bothered to keep track, no one was following the rules anyway).

"Dance, Ollie, dance!" Dick crowed, waving his arms around wildly. Ollie glared and ducked as he avoided yet another attempt to behead him. The archer's anger was building slowly and when he finally snapped he knew that it wasn't going to be pretty. So when Dick's ball that he had set knocked off Ollie's hat it was all over.

Ollie ducked under the net and lunged at the kid. Dick's eyes widened and he danced out of the way with a slight smile on his face. The archer glared up at the acrobat, spitting sand out of his mouth and Dick took a step back. The Boy Wonder knew this was getting bad and he had to make his final move.

"Bruucee!" He cried, turning and taking off towards the billionaire. Bruce looked up from his book in slight interest and his face fell into a scowl when he laid eyes upon the scene. Dick jumped at his father and snaked his arms around his neck, swinging around until he could bury his face firmly into the back of Bruce's shirt.

"Queen," Bruce growled, feeling Dick shaking into his back. Ollie stopped and gaped.

"But he hit me!" He sputtered and Bruce's glare deepened.

"You sound like an eight year old. Grow up, Queen, you can't take a silly hit from a volley ball?" The Dark Knight sneered, "I think I should put you on monitor duty for a week, see if you buck up after that." Ollie continued to try to make excuses but Bruce wasn't having it. Instead he pulled Dick from his back and held the small boy to his chest instead. He leaned forward and whispered in his ward's ear, "Nice shot. What flavor do I owe you?" Dick fake sniffed and hid a grin.

"Strawberry." He whispered back, equally as soft. Bruce smiled and started to carry Dick towards the cooler. Ollie glared at the receding Caped Crusaders and almost choked when Dick turned back around to look at him. The Boy Wonder stuck out his tongue at the archer and blew a raspberry.

"Dammit, brat! Why the hell-"

"Ollie!"

"Sorry, Dinah…"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again you guys for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. They mean soo much to me. :) <strong>

**If anyone can tell me what this chapter title is from then I'll dedicate a future chapter to you ;).**

**See you next time! Same Bat time, same Bat channel. (What? No I haven't been watching sixties Batman, you must be crazy...)**

**~Dawn**


	5. Valentine's Day Massacre

**OMG! Look how fast I updated! 8D Okay so, a couple o' things.**

**I don't think this chapter is as funny as the rest, which I'm okay with because I really like it but I feel as though I'm letting you down. So if any of you are let down, I'm **_**really**_** sorry, but I couldn't pass this up.**

**Also, yes, Mike, Jess, Mel and Mrs. W. are my OCs. I'm sorry if any of them kinda steal the spotlight at times but I actually quite like them. Especially Mike and Jess, they're fun to put Dick with (just as friends though). Any of these characters might reappear but don't worry, they don't play to big of a part.**

**I fully place the blame on **Santana2 **for this chapter; she published the next chapter of her story (Bad Start To A Good Day, great story) and mentioned the song Sadie Hawkins Dance by Relient K. I played that song after reading the chapter and was possessed by cutesy fluff (doesn't help I had been writing Harry Potter romance stories most of the afternoon). My mind drifted to WtJ? and I envisioned a little girl kissing Dick and voila! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Mike, Jess, Mrs. W. and Mel.**

**Warning: Cursing (as always) and kissing.**

**Also, IMPORTANT AN AT THE BOTTOM! PLEASE READ!**

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day was a strange day, one that Dick really didn't understand. He remembered every February fourteenth his dad would always give his mother a bouquet of flowers and would wink at his son, sometimes he would even take her out if they were in a nice enough city. The rest of the circus did their own thing but Dick didn't pay much attention to them, he simply assumed it was something for when he got older and didn't let it bother him much. It didn't help he had watched a program the other day about the Valentine's Day Massacre. He'd found it after Alfred told him to watch something "more educational" as opposed to the cartoons that were previously on.<p>

So Dick didn't really expect to be goaded into making a valentine for someone by his teacher. He didn't really understand the purpose of the valentine either. Mrs. Weatherspoon told him that he should give it to someone he likes, and he asked her if he should give it to Mike and Jess. Mrs. W. simply laughed and told him that wasn't what she meant. That confused Dick even more, Jess and Mike were his friends and he liked them, so why wasn't supposed to give his valentine to them? He guessed you gave a valentine to someone you _really _liked, like how his dad and mom liked each other or how Bruce and that one villainess who looked like a cat (Catwoman?) liked each other or even how Diana liked Bruce.

"This is so exciting!" Jess squealed, as she began to cut out a red, then a pink, and then a white heart. Mike rolled his eyes.

"I think it's stupid. Why would I want to give a girl a heart? Girls have cooties!" He proclaimed though he flinched when Jess glared at him, "'Cept, you Jess. 'Course, you aren't really a girl, now are you?" He asked and she huffed. He then ended up getting a pile of glitter thrown into his face.

"I don't know… She seems excited about this, like the rest of the girls do." Dick said slowly, hoping he wouldn't get a face full of glitter like Mike. Jess, to the acrobat's relief, gave him a smile.

"I still don't really like this day, the girls are really starting to scare me," Mike said darkly, his British accent leaking through as he brushed the rest of the glitter out of his hair. Dick took the chance to look around the classroom at the rest of the girls. A good portion of them were working on their valentines vigorously (ha! Alfred's English tutoring is starting to work!) while some of them were looking around the room with a predatory gleam in their eyes that Dick usually only saw in two types of people: villains and the men and woman who chase after Dick's surrogate father.

Dick shivered, Valentine's Day Massacre was becoming a more accurate term. He felt like he was out of his league.

"Whatever," Jess rolled her eyes, flipping her dark curls over her shoulder, "Anyway, who are you two going to give it to?" She asked, looking at her two best friends imploringly (Dick's gotta spend less time with Alfred). Mike crossed his arms.

"I'm not giving mine to anyone, no way." He said stubbornly. Jess frowned.

"You don't like any of the girls? You have to like _someone_." She pleaded and Mike stuck out his tongue.

"Ew no! As I said, girls have cooties." He spat and Dick smirked at him.

"So does that mean you like a guy?" He asked and Mike choked and glared at him.

"No!" He exclaimed, sounding offended, and Mrs. W. looked over at the trio with a raised eyebrow. This caused Mike to sink into his seat with red painting his cheeks. Dick caught Jess's eye and the two shared a grin.

"Why don't you give your valentine to Mrs. Weatherspoon?" Dick asked with a smirk and Mike flushed.

"B-But what if she gives me a detention?" Jess gave him a strange look.

"Why would she give you a detention?" She asked, a little put out.

"Um," Mike scratched his short brown hair, "I don't really know. I heard one of the older students saying that they liked one of the teachers and saying something about wanting a detention?" Dick nodded in understanding as he tapped a finger to his chin.

"I think I heard something about that on TV before too…" He trailed off, trying to remember what exactly he had heard. Jess's eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"That's _weird_." She whined and her two friends nodded in agreement, "I still think you should give your valentine to Mrs. W." She told her British friend. The boy flushed and fingered the red paper in front of him embarrassedly. Satisfied she'd made some kind of breakthrough, Jess turned to her acrobatic friend, "Well, who do you like?"

Immediately, Dick flushed, "No one," He mumbled and Jess crossed her arms.

"Yes, there is. Now spill." Dick almost rolled his eyes hearing at her say words like spill, but then was reminded of what she was asking. He knew he couldn't get out of answering the question as Jess would pester him for the rest of the school year and Dick's small boy attention span couldn't handle that. He briefly entertained the idea of jumping out of the window or calling the Joker and telling him to create a diversion so Batman would get him out of school. Heck, he thought about calling Batman! But then Bruce would ask him why and he couldn't hide anything from Bruce, who would find the situation amusing as he made it pretty clear who _he _liked. Tt, whore.

"Well," Dick said nervously, his eyes flickering involuntarily over to look at a redheaded girl who was vigorously coloring her own heart. When he didn't answer, Jess followed his line of sight and she squealed.

"You have a crush on Melissa? That's soo cute!" Dick blushed a deep red and glared.

"I don't have a crush on Mel!"

"Yes you do! You even called her Mel! It's kinda poetic, isn't it? You're a math-head and she's a bookworm. Two opposites, coming together." Jess sighed, her head dropping onto one of her hands and her eyes taking on a glazed look.

Dick sighed and looked down at his own heart he'd been making, which though it was a little pointy, looked pretty good in his opinion. He blushed again when he realized he had been drawing pictures of books on it (he'd been paying more attention to Jess and Mike's argument then what he'd actually been doing). The acrobat glanced back over at Mel and sighed. He supposed he might, quite possibly, maybe _did _like her (though he'd never admit it to Jess). His belly got butterflies at the thought of giving the young scholar his valentine.

The acrobat glanced at the clock and his heart gave a leap. It was already 2:45; it was almost time to go! He needed to finish his valentine for Mel! Dick set to work at perfecting his heart as he kept shooting glances at the clock. His heart stopped when he heard Mrs. W. tell them it was time to clean up, he still needed the time to give his heart to Mel! Dick almost started to panic when his Robin side took over and he calmed slightly; he told himself that he would give it to her on the playground right after class.

The bell rang, leading to a burst of chatter as the third graders swarmed the door and ran out of the classroom. Dick picked up his bag and heart and followed the group nervously, keeping an eye on a certain redhead. As they entered the sunlight, Dick stopped by the fence, shifting side to side nervously. Alfred wasn't here yet so he had time to instigate his plan.

The young acrobat stood in the spot for a minute or two, trying to muster up enough courage to go talk to Mel. This was stupid! He was Robin, the Boy Wonder! He wasn't afraid of anything so why couldn't he just go talk to one of his friends he talked to all the time? A friend that, admittedly, was very cute. Dick cursed his stupid cowardice, but any future internal battles were cut off by someone approaching.

Mel was walking up to Bruce Wayne's ward shyly and Dick looked back in surprise.

"Hey, Dick," Mel greeted with a blush.

"Hey, Mel," Dick returned, giving a small, embarrassed wave.

The redhead seemed to battle with herself for a moment before thrusting her hand out, "This is for you!" She said quickly. Dick took the heart out of her hand and blushed (did this mean Mel liked him too?). He looked at the heart curiously and was surprised when he saw a circus tent and various circus animals. The young boy was touched and with renewed courage held out his own heart.

"And I made this for you," Dick smiled and Mel took the heart and blushed much the same way he had. She glanced down at it and then smiled up at him. Before Dick could say anything, Mel leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Dick froze and Mel pulled back, redder than before.

"See you tomorrow, Dick." She exclaimed, running off to find her mother. Dick blushed himself when he realized what happened but nonetheless smiled goofily. He was definitely looking forward to tomorrow.

"I'm proud of you," A voice startled Dick out of his thoughts. He spun around to see Bruce standing there with a wide grin.

"What are you doing here?" The acrobat asked accusingly.

"I'm giving Alfred a break since he'll be watching you most of the night." Bruce told him, ruffling his son's hair, "But I _am_ proud of you."

Dick looked up at him curiously, "Why?"

"My baby boy just got his first kiss!" Bruce exclaimed and Dick blushed, "Why wouldn't I be proud? You're almost nine and are already attracting the ladies. It just warms my heart, that's all." Bruce said, gesturing to his chest dramatically. Dick rolled his eyes at his father's antics.

"Whore," He coughed and Bruce Gibbs slapped him.

"Don't curse," Bruce scolded halfheartedly and Dick raised an eyebrow.

"But you don't deny it," He responded slowly.

"Alfred keeps telling me denial isn't a very nice place."

"Well it is in Africa, isn't it really hot there?"

"Maybe I like it hot?"

"Bruce! Ew!" Bruce just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have, there you are. Now, onto business.<strong>

**I was happy when six people recognized the Simple Plan reference, none of my friends are really familiar with them so... But yes, congrats to **TheNightwingfan, Glass hearts break easily, tydeerose, 2sxxy4mySHIRT, Gotham's Sire, **and** asdasdsdfsdf. **Here is what you guys have to do, send me a request/idea and I'll write it! Whether your particular idea/request is a snippet or a full on chapter is up in arms but something will be dedicated to you ;). Unfortunately, the only couples I'll except are BatCat, GA/BC, onesided!BM/WW (like the couple but I'm a hardcore BatCat fan) and maybe Dick/Mel if any of you like it enough. Anything else is fine though!**

**Also, I really want your opinion guys, this is important. As you may remember, I previously stated my intention to also write more serious chapters of this story, which I still plan to do, but you guys love the funny parts of this so much, I'm wondering if you would prefer I put them in a separate story. Like a companion piece. I'd prefer to keep it as one story to keep the flow better, but if you'd like the angst and humor to be more separate, I'm willing to think about it.**

**As always, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! Thanks to those who wished me happy birthday and to ****sugarpony**** for adding me to your C2 Tears of Laughter. It's not a primarily YJ C2 but it has funny stories from multiple fandoms. Check it out ;).**

**(To those of you asking about my potential hatred for GA, I'll explain next chapter, this AN is already too long.) Until next time! Same Bat time, same bat channel.**

**~Dawn**


	6. The Sound of Arrows

**H-Hey guys (dodges pitchfork). I am soo sorry about how late this is (one week, that's not too late) still feel bad though. You see, I've been trying to crank out a chapter all week but I started school Friday and since then have been swamped with homework. It doesn't help that on Saturday I discovered a play called Bare: A Pop Opera. It is absolutely amazing, but it's slash. So I was seeing slash for days after that (which I **_**do **_**like but this story is not such (probably)). If you like slash, you must watch it! I like the** maxfagin **version best. So sorry, don't worry too much, though, I have other chapters of this I'm working on.**

**Okay, I got my info from wikipedia so I'm not sure how accurate it is, but in this 'verse, it's canon, k? And Speedy is fourteen here and it's December (almost a year since chapter 1). So yeah.**

**This chapter is dedicated to **asdasdsdfsdf **who guessed the origin of the chapter four title correctly. This is the first part of her price 'cause she asked for two things. **

**Warnings: cursing**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own.**

* * *

><p>"Why're we in Star City, again?" Robin huffed, balancing on the railing of the roof. Batman crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, his body blending in with the shadows.<p>

"Green Arrow said he had someone for both of us to meet," Batman replied, keeping one eye on his protégé (he knew Robin was capable enough but his paternal instincts were telling him otherwise) and one eye out for a certain archer. Robin turned on his perch on the railing to face his mentor and crossed his own arms, mirroring the position of the older hero.

"Do you think he's finally gonna admit he has a sidekick?" The acrobat questioned; his lips quirking up slightly at the word sidekick. Batman let a small smirk briefly grace his face but it was gone before anyone but those with a trained eye (Robin) could notice it was there.

"Perhaps," The Dark Knight conceded bowing his head. The Boy Wonder raised his eyebrows and tipped forward in Batman's direction. He vaguely heard a gasp to his right but ignored it in favor of throwing his hands out and shoving himself into the air. He tucked into a ball and twisted in midair, landing facing the backs of the two figures that had just landed on the roof themselves.

"What the fucking hell was that?" A redhead screeched while Green Arrow walked up to the bat looming in the shadows.

"Hey, Bats." He chirped, ignoring Robin all together (and apparently oblivious to the glare he was receiving).

"Green Arrow," Batman growled, his eyes trained on the gaping teenager still standing behind the blonde.

"Who're you?" Robin asked, crossing his arms as he surveyed the redhead disinterestedly. The redhead bristled under the younger hero's scrutiny and the fact his question (though not a very intellectual one) was completely ignored.

"I'm Speedy, Green Arrow's partner," 'Speedy' growled, clenching his fists and teeth, "Who the hell are you?" He snapped rudely and Robin tutted, frankly unimpressed. The Boy Wonder cast a critical eye at the young archer, taking in everything from the bow attached to his back to the Robin hood-esque outfit to the tacky yellow hat that clashed with the boy's flaming red hair.

"Robin," The raven introduced with a sneer, "Batman's partner." He held out his hand formally. Speedy glared and grasped it in his hands, squeezing it tightly. Robin squeezed back, staring bemused at the teen with a raised eyebrow.

"So you're Speedy," Batman drawled, staring at the teen that had turned his glare on the older hero instead, "Arrow's new _sidekick_." The redhead bristled once more and glared furiously at the bat. The Dark Knight gave his own glare (the Batglare!) and the redhead faltered slightly.

"I'm not a sidekick," He snarled, though with less venom than he had originally intended.

"Aren't you?" Robin asked, crossing his arms once more. Speedy placed a hand on his hip angrily.

"Then what does that make you?" He sneered, glaring down at the puny acrobat.

"A hero," The Boy Wonder replied dismissively, waving his hand. Speedy glared and his fingers twitched, itching to draw his bow or throw a punch or _just throw anything _really.

"What do you know? What threat can you make?" Speedy growled, tilting his head back. Robin rolled his eyes under his mask and kept his face neutral though he flexed his fists.

"Let me ask you, how long have you been a hero?" The raven asked, taking a calming breath. The young archer sniffed angrily at his questions being brushed off again.

"Four months," He replied, somewhat proudly, "What about you?" Robin smiled slightly.

"Four months, huh? So you started in August. That means you're still pretty green and you're already running around thinking you're some big hero. Tch, you're cute," Speedy was practically shaking in rage, being talked down to be someone who had to be like half his age, "And for your information, I've been doing this for a year and a half." Robin replied, moving his hands to his hips and tilted his head to the side challengingly. Speedy's jaw dropped and whatever response that was formulating in his head came to an abrupt stop.

"Seriously?" Speedy sputtered. Robin adopted the Batlook (remember? Raising his eyebrow and tilting his head disinterestedly?).

"Yes," The acrobat replied, letting one of his hands fall limp at his side, "I must ask, though. Where the hell did you get the name Speedy?"

The archer frowned but looked a little smug, "I helped Green Arrow out with a burglary and proved that I was actually a faster shot than him." Robin raised his other eyebrow looking reluctantly impressed.

"Wow," The acrobat murmured as his eyes flicked over to take in Green Arrow's triumphant look, "Of course, it's not that hard to be better at something that Arrow. He's not very useful, is he?"

"Hey!" Green Arrow exclaimed, taking a step toward the young hero but was cut off by a hand on his shoulder and a glare burning a hole in his back. Speedy's lips twitched though he tried to look indignant for his mentor. His inner amusement was shining through though, so he put a hand over his mouth to try to hide a grin.

"I thought Aquaman was the hero that had a reputation for being useless," The redhead responded and Robin surprised him by laughing.

"True that! I swear, who would want to talk to a fish?" The boy wondered aloud, giggling to himself. Speedy laughed along with him.

"You're not too bad, kid." The archer told the acrobat. Robin smiled (ignoring the 'kid' comment).

"Ditto," He chimed, "Though I can't say the same about your mentor." Robin rolled his eyes, and Speedy hummed in agreement as he nodded thoughtfully.

"The hell?" Green Arrow exclaimed, "Speedy! You're supposed to be on my side!" Robin turned and glared at the blonde.

"At least he chose the _right _side, he, unlike you, actually has brains (and better taste). He sees you for what you truly are, a-" A hand was placed over the Boy Wonder's mouth.

"That's enough, Robin," Batman growled, his lips twitching undetectably. Robin rolled his eyes and struggled to pry his mentor's hand off his mouth. Once he finally pulled his mouth free he spat on the ground by Green Arrow's feet and stuck out his tongue.

"Bleh, Kevlar." He shuddered and Speedy snickered. Green Arrow crossed his arms and huffed.

"Well, I think it's time we get going, right Speedy?" The blonde proclaimed, elbowing his sidekick. Speedy rolled his eyes under his mask. Green Arrow waved at Batman and exchanged glares with Robin before shooting a trick arrow and vaulting from the roof.

"Whatever," He sighed, before turning to Robin, "Nice meeting you." Speedy told the boy. The redhead nodded respectively at Batman before turning and following his mentor's lead.

"Bye, Speedy!" Robin called out, waving frantically. Batman smirked and placed a hand on his son's head.

"I see you've made a friend," He rasped and Robin looked up at his father.

"What? I like him," The Boy Wonder whined, "Think we'll see him again soon?" Batman stared out at the city before turning to raise an eyebrow at his protégé.

"Of course, do you really think Allen is going to wait very long before he starts complaining that he wants to meet the boy?" The Dark Knight asked incredulously and Robin grinned sheepishly.

"Right," The acrobat murmured, "How long do you think before that happens?" Batman smirked at the boy.

"I'd give it three days."

"I say four."

"You're on."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, there you are!<strong>

**Thanks again to all the reviews, favorites, alerts, and opinions! I **_**am **_**going to keep this as one story, so look out for some angst coming up! Sorry if this chapter wasn't as funny...**

**I'll give a Robin!hug to anyone who actually recognizes the name of the chapter (no requests this time because I still need to write the ones I have plus my own ideas). Maybe I'll even throw in some Dick/Mel next chapter ;).**

**See you next time! Same Bat time, Same Bat channel.**

**~Dawn**


	7. Kougars, ROAR!

**Hey, guys. I'm sorry about how long it's been. I've been busy with school and having minor writer's block. I say minor because I have inspiration I just don't know how to get it the way I want it on paper. But here is another chapter! It's kinda raw though...**

**This takes place a month after the Sound of Arrows. My school's Centennial (100th Anniversary) was tday and I've had school chants stuck in my head all day along with paint all over. So, I transferred it to Speedy who's about highschool age. :) **

**Warnings: Cursing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and the chants, mascot and colors belong to my school.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Green Arrow 08, Speedy 11," <em>Rings out through the rec room of the Watchtower, causing most of those present to glance up at the entrance. Dick stares at Roy as he walks in the room. Dinah raises her eyebrows at the boy while Hal has to do a double take. Barry doesn't even spare the archers a glance in the first place.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Hal exclaims, earning an elbow in the gut from Dinah.

"You look like you got into a fight with a paint brush, and lost." Dick comments idly, raising an eyebrow at his redheaded friend. The young archer is covered in purple and gold handprints and has streaks if war paint on his face in similar colors (and Dick swears he can see glitter in his older friend's hair). Roy rolls his eyes as he drops his backpack on the chair beside the Boy Wonder and begins to digs through it. He waits until he pulls out his Speedy uniform shirt and pants before answering.

"Uh no. I got attacked by the girls," Roy sighs and Hal, who finally sets down the newspaper that had fallen limp in his hands, gives him an incredulous look.

"Why would they attack you with paint?" The Green Lantern asks.

"Where did they even get paint to attack you with?" Barry throws in from his traditional place on the couch, looking up at the archer for the first time.

"They were all painting each other in the girls' bathroom-"

"Wait, _what?_" Ollie cuts in, staring at his ward with a confused and slightly shocked glance.

"Well, it's spirit day, (get your mind out of the gutter) so they all paint our school colors on themselves with handprints and streaks and put our school mascot on it. You know, to get in the spirit?" Roy responds in a 'duh' kind of voice.

"Ooh," Ollie nods, ignoring Roy's attitude.

"Was that today?" Dinah questions idly.

"Why would the girls attack you though?" Dick asks, poking Roy in the arm with his pencil.

"They didn't think I had enough 'school spirit', which is retarded. I mean, I was the one they had assigned to lead the school chant for the freshman (probably because I'm tallest or something)." The archer grouches crossing his arms, which makes the handprints painted on his muscular arms more prominent.

"Your chants?" The acrobat inquires curiously, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, you know, school themes? How do you not know- oh, I forget, you're in elementary school, you wouldn't do stuff like that yet." Roy amends. He uncrosses his arms and starts digging through his backpack once more, though for his mask this time.

"Are you saying I'm too young?" Dick scowls, making a move to stand up.

"No, I'm saying we get more into school spirit because we have more competitive sports teams in high school," Roy cuts in, pushing his young friend back into his seat, "I mean have you _heard _of some of the rivalries between high schools? It can get really bad."

"Ooh! Teach me one of your chants!" The Boy Wonder exclaims suddenly, his face brightening. The redhead raises his eyebrows.

"You really want me to teach you one?"

"Yes!"

"Come on, teach us!" Ollie cuts in, smiling at his charge.

"I am _not _teaching you, Oliver," Roy glares at the blonde who starts pouting.

"Why not?" He whines.

Dinah rolls her eyes and turns to smile at the younger archer, "Will you teach me?"

"Sure," Roy smiles back, leering slightly when Dinah gives him a dazzling smile.

"Hey! That is sexist! I demand a refund!" Ollie huffs and waves his arms around indignantly.

"Wait, wait, are you implying I'm a girl!" Dick cuts in before anyone else could say anything.

"Hmm, yes, you're feminine enough, with your high pitched voice." Ollie sneers and the Boy Wonder shoots him a withering glare.

"I bet if I kick you in your soft spot you'll scream higher than I ever could." Dick growls. He clenches his fists and stands up.

Roy raises his hands up placating, "Hey, hey, as amusing as that would be-"

"Hey!"

"Ha!"

"-do you want to learn or not?"

"I do!" Dick exclaims as he jumps up and down. Roy smirks and motions for Dick to go stand by him.

"Okay, the first part is a solo, one or two people will call out 'Who rocks the house?' and then everyone else responds 'The KOUGARS rock the house!'- that's our school's mascot- 'Oh yes, the Kougars rock the house and when the Kougars rock the house, they rock it all- the- way- down.'" With each of the last four words (all the way down) Roy stomps and then claps at the end. "Got it?"

"Sure," Dick smiles brightly.

"Okay, who rocks the house?" Roy asks.

"The Kougars rock the house!" Dick exclaims.

"Oh yes the Kougars rock the house," Roy joins in with Dick in his chanting, "And when the Kougars rock the house, they rock it all- the- way- down!" The two stomp together and clap at the end. Dick whoops and Roy smiles at him.

"Cute." Dinah smirks at Roy, who blushes.

"Humph, _I _like it." He responds, crossing his arms.

"There's nothing wrong with it!" Barry exclaims, grinning at the group though he raises his arms in defense.

"It reminds me of _my _high school days." Hal sighs, placing his cheek in his hand.

"Hal, we are NOT getting into _your _high school days." Dinah rolls her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. Hal frowns at her.

"Why not?" He whines.

"We are not getting into that."

"You're a freshman, right?" Barry butts in, turning to look at Roy.

"Yep." The redhead nods.

"I remember when I was a freshman," Ollie smiles, much the same way Hal had earlier.

"Lemme guess, you got your head dunked in the toilet?" Dick snarks, smirking up at the blonde.

"No! If someone tried to dunk my head in the toilet, I'd punch them out!" Ollie huffs and he flexes his fists with a slight grin.

"Uh huh, _sure_." The Boy Wonder snickers.

"I'm serious."

"I'm sure you are. Ever heard the song 'Pretty Fly for a White Guy?'?" Dick asks, placing his hands on his hips.

"No…" Ollie trails off confusedly.

"Well, you personify it," The raven tells him and Ollie cocks his head to the side.

"Um, thanks?"

"That wasn't a compliment, you do know that right?" Roy asks as he raises an eyebrow at his mentor and he hitches up his backpack.

"…Go wash your goddamn face off."

"Oliver Queen!"

"Sorry, Dinah."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So, I put a timeline on my profile so you can know which order the chapters are in, hope that clears up any confusion you may have. Sorry if this chapter isn't very funny... It wouldn't leave me alone and it's not very well written...<strong>

**The Sound of Arrows is the name of a swedish band. **

**See you next time! Same Bat time, same Bat channel.**

**~Dawn**


	8. Heaven: 911 Tribute

**Hey, guys. Today is an important day in America. It's 9/11. Ten years ago, a terrorist attack killed almost three thousand people and six thousand were injured. Thousands of families were broken and many good people died that die. I didn't know anybody who personally died that day, but I remember watching the news as the second plane hit. I just felt I had t do something to honor this day and those people- so I wrote this chapter.**

**The italics are song lyrics to the 9/11 Remix of Heaven by DJ Sammy. That song is heartbreaking and absolutely beautiful. Some lines in this chap are from other songs or show but I felt they fit. I wrote it taking place on the seventh anniversary to make it fit with my timeline and I hope that doesn't bother you all too much.**

**Warning: Mention of death**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own.**

* * *

><p><em>It's been a year, Daddy<em>

_I really, really miss you_

_Mommy says you're in a beautiful place called Heaven_

Dinah strolls through the house, a somber expression kissing her face. Turning the corner, she freezes suddenly. On the floor is Ollie in front of her, curled up against the wall right beside Roy's door. His face is covered in tears and Dinah drops to her knees next to him.

"Ollie-" She begins but he quickly shushes her.

"Listen," He tells her, his voice rough with tears. Dinah stops warily and strains her ears.

"-I hope you know you're my hero, Daddy." Roy's voice carries softly through the door and Dinah's heart shatters at the completely broken sound. Tears come unbidden to her eyes and she follows through with her first instinct to bust the door open.

On the bed, Roy lays curled up, staring at a picture. At the sound of the door slamming open the redhead shoots up and swipes at his eyes.

"Dinah! What are you-" He exclaims, his voice betraying him by wavering.

"Roy," The blonde breathes and she swoops down to the boy and wraps her arms around him in a hug, "I'm s-sorry." Roy stares at her. His eyes well up once more and Dinah can feel his body starting to shake with silent sobs. The bed dips slightly as another pair of arms joins the fray.

"I miss them," Roy chokes out, "It-it just hurts, you know?" He asks his face scrunched up in grief. Ollie runs a soothing hand through Roy's hair.

_It's been five years, Daddy_

_I'm in fifth grade Daddy_

_Mommy lets me sleep in one of your T-shirts_

_It still smells like you_

"There's a hole in our hearts that I wish could be filled by our heroes' brave deeds. But, it's hard I guess. Some things just _can't _be fixed."

Dick isn't sure who exactly is talking, only that he was unveiling the memorial and that he was going to lose the ability to finish his speech soon enough. His heart sinks with sadness as he thinks about that day. He doesn't really remember it himself, but that doesn't stop it from striking a cord in his heart every time he thinks about it. Dick couldn't understand how something like that could happen. How the world could be so _broken_-

A hand is rested on his shoulder, causing Dick to look up quickly into his adopted father's sad eyes. He wastes no time in grabbing the hand and slipping his small, sweaty palm into it.

"Bruce," He calls, his voice growing small.

"Yes?" Bruce responds, squeezing the young boy's hand.

"Why?" Bruce didn't need to ask what Dick meant, he already knew. He sighs deeply and looks down at his son with slightly teary eyes.

"I-I don't know," Dick looks disheartened and he squeezes his eyes shut. His unoccupied hand clenches into a fist.

"I just don't _understand_." Bruce is at a loss for words as he opens his mouth and closes it again. What do you say to something like that?

"I don't either, Dick," He sighs, and Dick's head drops to his chest. A sob rising up from the left catches their attention though.

Dick turn to see Mel standing there, clutching onto her mother's shirt as if she would never let go and sobbing full force into it. He freezes and his eyes well up as he sees how heart broken his friend looks. He walks over and hesitantly puts his hand on her back.

"M-Mel?" He stutters and she lifts her head to look at the boy. Suddenly Dick has an armful of Mel and he stumbles back.

"Dick!" He grimaces at his friend.

"You-?" He asks and she cuts him off by nodding into his shoulder.

"Y-yeah, my P-papa…" She trails off, her words turning back into sobs. Dick hugs her and feels a burning in his chest similar to the one he felt the night his parents died.

_It's been ten years Daddy_

_I'm in high school now_

_I made the honor roll_

_Are you proud of me?_

Ollie surveys the scene warily, looking around at the surrounding faces with worry. Many tearstained faces are staring up at him and his fellow Leaguers. He turns to Clark who looks somber, his grimace rivaling Bruce's, on a normal day at least. Barry is standing stoically in a corner and his fellow Leaguers are sitting in various places backstage.

"It's almost time for us," Ollie murmurs, calling attention from the rest of League, "Whose gonna go up there?" Bruce and Clark trade glances, seemingly battling to see who would be more suited to make the address. Normally, Ollie would've made a snarky comment at that, but, after glancing back at his trembling ward, he decides it's best to leave it be.

"I'll do it," Barry says, stepping out from his corner determinedly. Clark raises his eyebrows at the blonde and Bruce frowns. Ollie thinks for a second that Bruce is going to disagree but he nods.

"Of course." Barry nods his thanks and walks quietly towards the stage. Ollie almost follows his fellow blonde out onto the stage because if this were a normal day, Barry would've simply blurred to the podium to please his cheering fans. But as Barry approaches the stand, there were no cheers, only a silence that was swallowing up everything and was suffocating Ollie.

"Today is a dark day in history," Barry begins, taking a deep breath and looking out at the crowd, "A lot of good people died today, sevem years ago. A lot of good people were taken from their families and left a hole behind. Heroes, those people were," Barry chuckles hollowly, "I- We- go out and save people every day, trying to do good things, and I don't think we'll ever be quite the hero those people were. They truly meant something, to all of us. And they're sorely missed.

"We tell ourselves, day after day," Barry continues, the crowd (and Ollie) entranced by his words, "That'll it'll be okay. That someday we'll all be okay, but I don't think we are okay. At least, we aren't today. Today is a day to honor those who died, to remember them and to honor them. They were true heroes, and they're sorely missed. We can only hope that we can someday be like them, and maybe we will be. Today, though, we shall simply remember." Ollie stares at his friend in grief and in the back of his mind, it clicks that Barry lost someone important today too.

Ollie's eyes are drawn over to his ward. Roy, who earlier had been curled up in a small chair, was now leaning against Dick. The young boy is gripping the redhead's hand tightly as tears fall down both their faces. All around him, his fellow League members have varying degrees of grief, and while the tears made the two protégés look like the young children they are, the sadness on the older Leaguers' faces makes them look like they've aged a century.

Barry walks slowly back to join his friends and is immediately enveloped in a hug by Diana, "That was beautiful, Barry." The blonde glances down at Diana and then back at the rest of his friends.

"I-I did good?" He asks, his voice finally cracking from the pressure.

"You did greet, my friend," J'onn says solemnly, his eyes taking on haunted look. Barry sags in relief in Diana's arms and succumbs to sobbing. Dinah strides over to join in on the hug.

"I think they liked it," Dick says as he and Roy, their hands still linked, walk over to join the adults. Ollie doesn't really know if Dick is referring to the crowd or someone else but is inclined to agree with the small boy for once.

Ollie sets his hands on a Dick and Roy's shoulders, "I'm sure they are."

_I love you so much_

_Can you see me?_

* * *

><p><strong>To all those souls who died that day, on September Eleventh, Two Thousand One, Rest in Peace. To those who lost someone close, I'm sorry.<strong>

**~Dawn**


	9. Mentor Relations

**Oh, shit! I'm updating again so soon? XD Yuppers, I was at school and I was thinking about my GA/BC part (second half of the chapter) because I was having trouble with it when I suddenly got an idea for a BM/CW! Then I finally got an idea for GA/BC! And I wrote them both and neither were very long but I liked them as they were so I put them as one chapter. **

**I'm so, so sorry, **2sxxy4mySHIRT**, this is soo late! But I hope your somewhat satisfied! If not, this isn't my last GABC, I'm just getting the feel for it. And I've been wanting to satisfy my BMCW craving (that's my OTP for Bats X)). This probably isn't that funny but then again its not supposed to be :).**

**I feel like I should've mentioned this in chapter one, but my chapters are kind of raw since I proofread myself and never seem to catch everything and I'm being stubborn and refuse to get a beta. But, thought I should warn you...**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I don't own.**

**Warnings: Cursing, Kissing, implied sexual activities.**

* * *

><p>Batman started at the alarm. He looked up at the flashing screen, finally peeling his eyes off of the designs Robin had given him. He barely takes a glance at the screen before heading to the Batmobile. He briefly entertained the idea of calling Robin down from his homework to do a little <em>test<em>. The idea was quickly discarded as he knew Alfred would have his head for taking Dick away from his studies once more. (Even if it was for a test of _some_ sort.)

The older half of the Dynamic Duo slid into the driver's side of the Batmobile and was soon tearing out of the Cave. He made a sharp turn and sped off towards the jewelry store that had sounded the earlier alarm. Batman did a mental roll call of who it could be, most of his Rogue Gallery (as Speedy, Flash and Robin loved to call it) was currently on lockdown in Arkham Asylum and the rest were out of the country.

There was a 1/10 chance one of his Rogues was back in town while there was a 3/10 it was a random hit. More than likely (5/10) it was the gang that had been hitting stores at random spots around Gotham. It had started when he was doing a mission for the League and there was no discernible pattern that he could find (**yet, **at least).

When he arrived at the scene, he took inventory of the cracks in the glass and the debris on the floor. Doing a quick survey of the display cases, it didn't look like anything was taken, just broken open. Batman finally spotted an empty display and found himself extremely puzzled. Normally with this much damage there would've been more gone than a single piece of jewelry.

Were they simple vandals and hadn't wanted (or needed) to take anything? Did they realize that the alarm had tripped and gotten out with only what they had? No then they would've had more on them. Batman's eyes widened under the cowl as he spun around in sudden realization.

"Looking for this?" A voice purred and Batman narrowed his eyes at her.

"Selina," He growled and the woman smiled at him.

"Miss me?"

"Why are you here?" Batman glared at her and Selina rolled her eyes, pushing back her mask and waltzing up to the masked man.

"How else was supposed to get your attention?" She purred, her fingers crawling up his Kevlar lined chest.

"Call," He growled as he continued to glare at her but he didn't move away, "Like a normal person."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Come now, Bruce, where's the fun in that? Besides," Her fingers slid up his neck as she was talking and moved to finger his cowl, "We're not exactly normal are we?" Selina pulled the mask away to reveal piercing eyes and messy raven hair. His hand flew to hers as his eyes darted around the room. "Don't worry, the cameras are disabled and there are no bugs." She smiled coyly as Bruce scowled down at her.

"I'm on duty, I don't have time for this-" He exclaimed, trying to pull his cowl back up but Selina stopped him.

"Come now, Bruce," Selina breathed, "I know you missed me." She smiled and pressed her lips to his exposed neck and trailed them up to meet his lips. Bruce stiffened and makes a move to push her off (like he always does) but instead pulled her closer (every time). His lips left hers but before Selina could make a remark his lips trailed down the side of her face.

His fingers found the zipper to her suit and he slowly tugged it down. Selina let out a moan but a smile danced on her face.

"No time, Bruce? I never said _I _was free."

"You're the one who disabled the cameras," Bruce pointed with a smirk dancing across his face. Selina laughed but was quickly silenced with a pair of lips.

/\*0*/\

Ollie whistled to himself as he walked down the street. He flashed a smile at a pretty brunette as he passed though he didn't really look at her. The blonde was on a mission, one he chose to accept and he was determined to not screw it up. The consequences would not be particularly _fun _for him.

The bell tinkled cheerfully as Ollie opened the door to a familiar shop. The beauty at the counter didn't even look up as Ollie swaggered up to the counter.

"Hey, pretty lady, it's me and my girl's anniversary today and I wanna get her something nice. What d'you suggest I get her?" He asked. The lady looked up and surveyed him searchingly.

"I think you should give her more time away from you," The Blonde woman replied and Ollie put a hand over his heart.

"Ouch, Di! It's our anniversary! How could you say such hurtful things?" He exclaimed and Dinah smirked at him.

"Truthfully, I'm just amazed you _remembered _our anniversary." The women snickered, throwing her beau a smirk. Ollie frowned at her, leaning forward onto the counter.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Ollie exclaimed, jabbing his finger at Dinah, "That was a six month anniversary! How the hell was I supposed to know let alone remember that?" He huffed and dropped his hand back to the counter while Dinah rolled her eyes at him.

"It's in practically every movie and handbook ever," She deadpanned and moves the flower arrangement she had been working on earlier under the counter. Ollie raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"There's a handbook?" He asked and Dinah snorted in response.

"Never mind, back to the matter at hand. What are we going to do this fine evening?" Dinah questioned leaning forward so her face was only inches away from Ollie's. The man smirked at her and trailed his hand up for arm.

"Well, I thought we could go to a nice dinner and maybe see that play you've been wanting to see. And then after…" He trailed off and leered at her, "Well I'm sure you can figure that one out."

Dinah pursed her lips and leaned forward so her lips were just a hair away from Ollie's, "The only question now is, are you up to it?" When she talked her lips barely brushed against his and a shiver went down his spine. He leaned forward and covered her mouth completely with his, his arm traveled fully up her arm and into her hair.

"I'll sure give it a shot," Ollie panted as they parted, giving his girlfriend a huge grin. Dinah tucked her hair back behind her ears and moved to lock up the cash register.

"One thing before we go, I have to ask." She said and Ollie frowns at her, "Where's Roy right now?" The billionaire cocked his head to the side.

"Roy?"

"You know what I mean, Ollie," Dinah glared at her boyfriend. Ollie rolled his eyes.

"He's fourteen, Dinah, he can take care of himself," He told her exasperatedly.

"Ollie…"

"Relax, Di. He's staying with the Brat and Bruce. He said something about a movie marathon?" Dinah turned and grabbed her purse, but not before raising an eyebrow at Ollie.

"He's having a movie marathon with Dick, who's nine?"

"Almost ten (as he _loves _to remind me). And I don't get it either but there _are_ some things I tend not to think about." Ollie shrugged, grabbing Dinah's purse before she could grab it and holding it out so she could slip her arms through. Dinah smiled and turned to give them a kiss once her coat was on.

"It just makes you wonder _what _exactly they're going to watch." Ollie shrugged at her once more.

"Who knows?"

"Well," Dinah hummed, slipping her hand in Ollie's after locking the shop door, "Let's focus on something else, we've got… _other_ priorities tonight." With that the blonde woman let go of her beau's hand and sauntered off in the direction of his dark green car. Ollie grinned after her.

"I like the way you think."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! I hope you liked :).<strong>

**Okay, I would really like some feedback on this. Now, I've been getting fewer reviews lately so I'd really like to know something. I get that school is starting and stuff so if you being busy is the reason you don't review then you can ignore this and go back to your lives. But if my chapters are below par in quality or you want them funnier or you have suggestions, please review or PM me and tell me! I feel like I'm letting you guys down. Again, if it's just because you're busy, than you don't have to review cause I totally understand that.**

**Anyway, see you next time! Same Bat time! Same Bat channel!**

**~Dawn**


	10. Are You Afraid of the Dark?

**Hey guys! Dawn here! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so I really hope you enjoy it. This takes place parallel to Mentor Relations.**

**I really want to thank everybody who reviewed last chapter, you guys really made me feel better when I was unsure, so yeah! Special thanks to **Hellion Rogue **who not only left me two morale boosting and generally wonderful review but also inspired this chapter. **

**Plus, I haven't actually seen these movies, I looked them up, so if anything is wrong, I'm sorry. I have an irrational fear of scary movies so...**

**Warnings: Cursing, mentions of torture and extreme violence**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it then chances are I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>"This. Movie. Is. Lame!" Dick grounded out, falling back onto the couch. Roy rolled his eyes at the younger boy as he leaned into the pillow propped up behind him.<p>

"You wanted to watch it," The redhead reminded him lazily, smirking slightly when he heard Dick's huff.

"Well, I thought it actually had some worth," The acrobat responded distastefully. Roy grinned at him and moved to kneel by the large stack of movies on the floor.

"I have an idea of what we should watch next," The archer said, slowly turning and holding up a DVD for Dick to see. The raven raised an eyebrow in response.

"_It_?" He inquired, "Like the Stephen King book?"

"Have you read it?" Roy asked, deflating slightly.

"Nah," Dick shook his head, "Just heard of it." The redhead brightened back up again and moved to put the DVD in the player.

"Great!" Roy exclaimed and Dick eyed him suspiciously. The archer smiled at his younger friend. He really didn't want to do this- Wait, scratch that, he _did _want to do this. Really, Roy loved the kid to pieces but after what happened on Roy's last date because of the little troll- well, let's just say, Roy wasn't quite satisfied with the ending. He then decided he wouldn't make Dick sit through the whole movie, only until Roy thought the troll had been punished enough.

The redhead smiled to himself and pushed play.

/\*0*/\

Nearly an hour later, Roy found himself curled up with a pillow squeezed against his chest, his eyes wide. He didn't remember the movie being _that _scary! He supposed the fact he was scared shitless would've been more bearable if Dick hadn't been sitting beside him and muttering insults at the TV.

"Oh my god honestly, he's in the drain. _The God Damn drain! _How the hell is that _not _suspicious? And honestly, Pennywise could be loads more scary. I mean, the Joker is ten times scarier than it-" Dick exclaimed, gesturing widely while Roy turned to glare at the boy.

"Dick, please _shut up_."

Appearing to not have heard him, Dick continued on, "Hell, my _grandmother _can do better than that!" Roy continued to glare at the acrobat and flinched when a scream came from the surround sound speakers.

"Dick, seriously," Roy meant for it to sound harsh and commanding but as another scream decided to ring out from the speakers his voice cracked. Dick turned to look at the older boy incredulously.

"You can't honestly tell me you're _scared_, Harper." Roy flushed a deep red that nearly matched his hair and gave the Boy Wonder a dirty look.

"_Hell, _no." He responded though the effect was once again ruined by sounds coming from the TV. Dick raised an eyebrow at the teenager.

"Right, like I'd really believe that." The acrobat huffed, crossing his arms, "If it's really bothering you that much then let's watch a different movie." Dick said, vaulting suddenly off the couch and back flipping. He landed with his arms stretched out in the air beside him. After bowing mockingly at Roy (who stuck his tongue out at the young boy) Dick popped the DVD out of the player.

"So, what should we watch now?" Dick asked, carefully placing the movie back in its case. Roy shrugged.

"How about a different scary movie? One that doesn't involve psychopathic clowns?" The redhead suggested hopefully and Dick threw him a smirk over his shoulder.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Dick asked as he pulled a movie out of a pile that was actually taller than him. Miraculously (or maybe more so unsurprisingly considering who Roy was dealing with) the tower didn't topple over though it did sway lightly.

"Yes, I'm sure." Roy snapped, "Just put in the damn movie."

"Language, Roy, that's no way to talk to your superior," The acrobat tutted and Roy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just get on with it."

"Well then, I found the perfect movie," Dick exclaimed with a smile, "It's called Audition…"

/\*0*/\

Watching the movie Audition proved to be a bad idea. While the two young heroes did in fact make it near the end of the movie, it wasn't without certain… _consequences_.

"Oh shit- Oh shit- WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" Roy yelled, jerking back as Asami cut off Shigeharu's foot. Dick had his face hidden behind a pillow though his eyes were peaking over the top. His baby blues had gone wide with fear and he looked like a chibi doll from Japanese anime rather than the acclaimed partner to the Batman.

"She- She- Ah!" Dick sputtered, his voice reaching pitches that only little girls and prepubescent girls are able to reach.

"Turn it off! Turn! It! Off! TurnitoffturnitoffTURNITOFF!" Roy cried, finally giving into his instincts and diving behind Dick. He burrowed into the cushions of the plush couch as Dick fumbled with the remote.

"Which button is the off button?"

"What the hell do you mean 'which button is the off button'? It's your fucking TV!" Roy yelled though his voice was muffled by the cushions.

"I can't find the right remote! Why the hell do we have so many remotes?" Dick proclaimed, lunging for another remote. Roy lifted his face from the couch and stared at the young acrobat.

"You help me on my geometry homework at age nine yet _you can't figure out which remote goes to which electronic_?" Dick glared at the archer and tossed a remote at him. It hit him square in the face and the TV falls dark. The two stared at each other and slowly let grins start to take over their faces.

Until they heard a scream, that is. Both heroes started violently. Roy crashed onto the floor into a heap (swearing and shaking all the while) and Dick jumped up, pulling a birdarang from _somewhere _on his person (where exactly is yet to be determined). The acrobat relaxed slightly when his eyes swept over the TV.

"We just forgot to turn the sound off," Dick sighed, sagging in relief as he swiped the remote to the sound system off the table. Roy stopped struggling to untangle himself momentarily to glare up at the boy.

"Oh, is that all?" He huffed, his voice shaking slightly. Dick rolled his eyes at the archer and threw his birdarang at him, missing the redhead's face by millimeters. Before anything else could be said a thud was heard above their heads.

"I thought you t-turned the sound off, Dick," Roy stuttered, tensing up.

"I did," The raven breathed, his eyes flicking between the ceiling, his fellow hero and the sound system. Roy gulped.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Another thump resounded through the room. The two locked eyes and nodded, an unspoken message passing between them. As one, they creep towards the door with Dick plucking his blade out of the carpet as he passed (if he made it out of this alive he would have to formulate a good excuse to Alfred). With Dick in the lead, they skittered up the stairs completely silent.

Dick nodded, signaling that the two needed to head forward. Roy gulped again but nodded. Their steps are light as the walk across the patterned carpet, trying not to hit any of the creaky floorboards. Roy closed his eyes as and took a deep breath as he entered the room.

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the open window and the rocking chair.

"See, it's just the rocking chair, the wind must've been making it move," Roy said with false cheerfulness. He knew as well as Dick that in the movies they've watched together it was _never _actually the wind. Dick opened his mouth and was about to reply when a shadow fell across the two.

"It's Asami!" Dick exclaimed and Roy let out a screech. The two try to run but Roy ends up tripping over the carpet on his way out of the room and Dick is snagged by the back of his shirt.

"Roy!" Dick cried out, and Roy turned around to see his friend dangling from the hand of his captor. The moonlight shining through the window made it difficult to see who was actually holding the boy. All Roy could see was dark hair.

"Dick!" The redhead exclaimed as Asami started creeping nearer.

"Go on without me!" Dick yelled and Roy's eyes go wide.

"But-"

"Save yourself!" Roy hesitated for a second longer before jumping to his feet and taking off down the dark hallways of Wayne Manor. Once he was far enough away he fell to his knees.

"Dick!" He cried out again. He can't believe he left them there to die! Oh, Dick… He was so young. Roy felt so bad.

"Roy…" Roy started (great, now he was hearing voices on top of everything else).

"Dick?" He asked the air, "Oh God, am I dead too?"

"Roy…"

"Yes?"

"Shut up…" Roy was thwacked in the head and he turned around slowly with wide eyes.

"You're alive! Oh shit, I thought you had been killed!" The archer cried, throwing his arms around the acrobat.

"Yeah…" Dick said, rubbing the back of his neck, "About that. Turns out it _wasn't _Asami." Roy stared at him and finally got a good look at the figure behind him.

"Hey, Alfred…"

("How long before you think Bruce and Ollie are back?" "Monday." "But it's Friday…" "Exactly." "Well shit.")

/\*0*/\

"Honestly, I'm astounded by how these movies got into their hands!" Alfred said crossly, his arms folded against his chest, "They're only children! I would hope you being not only adequate vigilantes but also parents would be better prepared to prevent and deal with these sorts of things…"

Ollie winced as he listened to Alfred's lecture. It was painful being lectured by anybody let alone someone who could actually do it _well_. This whole ordeal was painful. How the hell was he supposed to know what Roy was going to get up to? It was his anniversary; can't he have a night where he wasn't thinking about his kid? His eyes strayed over to Bruce who was obviously actually paying attention to the lecture.

Though he was paying attention, it was also obvious that Bruce felt it wasn't really his fault. He was just being courteous to Alfred. Ollie _knew _that Bruce blamed him and that he was going to get an earful for it later. Ollie winced. He really didn't need another lecture on top of this one (and the one he was bound to get from Dinah when he got home).

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Roy and Dick hiding in the shadows. Roy tossed him a smirk before disappearing towards the basketball court. Dick on the other hand smirked in his 'I'm better than you manner' and mouthed something to Ollie.

'_Loser.'_ Ollie bristled when he read the word that formed on his lips. Before the blonde could say (or mouth really) anything back, Dick disappeared in the same direction as Roy. That little brat-

"Mister Oliver, are you even paying attention to me?"

Damn that demon spawn.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, again!<strong>

**Firstly, thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited and alerted these past couple of chapters. Sorry I didn't do this earlier but I sorta forgot...**

**Secondly, thanks to the staff at **DaddyBats! And Loveable Adorable Robin Community **who added me to their community! I've checked it and though there isn't much there yet, what is there is of good quality to check it out!**

**Thirdly, I've recently been recruited to work in the community **Collection of the Kid Flash/Robin (In That Order) **so if you if you like slash, check it out :).**

**Lastly, please review! I like hearing from you and getting ideas from you. While I won't be able to use every idea, your ideas inspire me so, yeah :)**

**~Dawn**


	11. I'll Follow You Into The Dark

**Hey, look! Two chapters within a day of each other (granted they were for two different stories and both chapters were at least halfway written, but whatever). I'm soo sorry to **tydeerose **who requested this chapter back in chapter five, I'm a failure at life (glooms). But here it is, I hope this is close enough to what you requested. **

**I'd like to mention, the ending is really shitty. Just saying. And I used a kind of mesh of Jokers, the one being most prominent is of course Nolan's Joker. I love him! He's just so _crazy. _I had fun finding nursery rhymes for this chapter too. :) And the whole Dat thing, I googled Romani dictionaries and this was the most consistent translation of dad so... I'm sorry but I refuse to use Romanian, I have no problem when other people use it, but...**

**Oh, this takes place around when Speedy is adopted by Ollie but before Sound of Arrows. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize!**

* * *

><p>The dark was a time for sleeping, it was a place where secrets were hidden and where people's true nature can be revealed if one wishes to look hard enough. Shadows are the home to many, whether they are good or bad. While they say your fears come to life after the sun falls one could also say that you couldn't see the stars without the dark.<p>

Usually, Dick found the shadows to be comforting. They reminded him of the secluded corners he would watch the circus acts from while waiting for his own performance, and they also reminded him of Bruce, Batman, who lived in the shadows and the night. Tonight though, the shadows brought no such feelings to the table, tonight there were yellow teeth and red paint and stringy green hair. Every time Dick closes his eyes laughter would start up in his ears and a voice would whisper _why so serious_? His eyes burn and-

No, he is being stupid, Dick knows _he _isn't there. He knows that _he _is locked up in Arkham and will be for quite a while. He is the goddamn Boy Wonder, protégé to the goddamn Batman! He shouldn't be afraid of a monster hiding in his room.

But Dick is afraid. He is really afraid. He is afraid of the monster in his closet.

Because, that's what the Joker is, isn't he? A monster? No human could do something like that, could they? Could be as evil and as amoral as the Joker, right? The fact that Dick doesn't have an answer to that scares him.

He restlessly tosses and turns, trying to sleep, hoping he won't dream, and praying that he will wake up in the morning, alive and breathing. He finally drifts off to sleep with his covers pulled over his head.

"_Why so serious, Baby Bird?"_

_Run, run, he had to keep running. If he stopped running, he would be caught. If he was_ _then- well, Robin didn't want to think about it. He wanted to look back, to see if he was still behind him, but he couldn't risk it. His question was answered for him soon anyway, when his voice danced down the halls and kissed every corner._

"_Here comes a candle to light you to bed/Here comes a chopper to chop off your head/Chop, chop, chop, chop/The last man's dead!"_

_Robin held back a whimper and tried to keep his tears at bay. He skidded around a corner and flew up a flight of stairs, tripping on the top one. He landed on his knees and he felt blood begin to stain his pants but he picked himself up and continued running. If he could reach the roof, he could signal Batman. He had to reach the top!_

"_You didn't like my nursery rhyme, Baby Bird? All children like their nursery rhymes! How about a different one, then?" _

_Robin could hear him getting closer; his breathless, wheezing laughter was getting louder. His footsteps echoed down the hall._

"_Lizzie Borden took an axe/And gave her mother forty whacks/And when she saw what she had done/She gave her father forty-one!"_

_Robin could practically hear as his tongue flicked across his scars. He was so close now. The last flight of stair was drawing closer and Robin let a flicker of hope seep through his mind._

"_Who killed Cock Robin/I said the sparrow/With the bow and arrow/I killed Cock Robin."_

_Robin stumbled up the steps and reached out for the doorknob. This door would lead to the roof! He was stopped by a hand catching his cape. He was dragged back into to unknown arms._

"_Aw, Baby Bird? Why are you running from Uncle J?" A gloved hand caressed his cheek, "Aren't you having fun? Why," Red lips and dirty breath tickled Robin's ear, "So Serious?" Robin whimpered and felt a few tears slide down his face. A tongue tasted the red paint once again._

"_Let's put a smile on that face."_

"DAT! DAAATTT!" A scream breaks through Bruce's musings as he heads towards the study. He freezes momentarily before his instincts kick in. Bruce turns tail and takes off towards his son's room. He bursts in through the door to see the boy clutching his pillow tightly. His sobs fill the room and Bruce's heart stutters at the sight. Within seconds he has the young bird curled up against his chest.

"Shh, Little Bird, shh," He murmurs, caressing the boy's head, "You're okay, you'll be fine." Tears are staining his shirt but Bruce can't find it in himself to care.

"H-he was after me, Dat, he was-he wanted to- he almost-" Dick sobs, his words slurring together through the tears, "He was after me. He caught me, he was going to- he was going to- He was after me and he caught me- he- he-"

Bruce's heart clenches at his son's words but he is also filled with anger, "He can't get you here, Dickie, I won't let you be hurt again," Bruce has never wanted to kill someone as much as he does now, not even when he realized that his parents were never going to get up, or when he realized there was another broken child somewhere in the world. He tries to calm himself though and reminds himself that the Joker is locked away in the deepest cells of Arkham.

Bruce sits there and rocks the child gently, willing the small child to calm, for that is what he was- a child. He was only a child and furthermore, he was Bruce's child, his Little Bird. His heart breaks over again and again with every shaking breath and painful sob his son releases. After what felt like hours later but was really only one, the young acrobat finally began to quiet down. His breaths went from quick and labored to shallow to soft as Dick drifts to sleep.

The Dark Knight holds the child and stares at his blotchy face. He sighs to himself and gently lays the boy down on the bed and draws the blanket to rest on Dick's small form. He slides off the bed cautiously and makes to move to the door. A hand grabs his before he can get any further.

"Please don't go," A weak voice pleads, and Bruce feels his heart break all over again.

"I have to Dickie," He replies mournfully, "You know the League can't do anything without me." He continues, hoping to cheer the young boy up slightly. Normally, something like this would cause Dick to laugh but he only grips Bruce's wrist harder.

"Please, if you leave, he might come back. He might-" The Boy Wonder whimpers and Bruce bites his lip.

"Suit up, Dick, I'll take you with me, you can sleep in the tower," Bruce and Dick both know Dick won't be able to sleep unless Bruce is right there next to him- protecting him- but they also know the tower is safe from all things evil and clown-like (even if their dreams aren't).

/\*0*/\

The whole League is on edge, they know something is wrong, that something isn't right. They were supposed to be having a meeting, but they couldn't because Batman wasn't there yet. He was supposed to have been there a half hour ago. This was worrisome as Batman was never late- unless something bad was happening. And even then he normally would've contacted them.

Scenarios were swirling around in each Leaguers mind, each worse than the one before. The whirl of the Zeta Beam brings relief to them all.

"_Batman 02, Robin 10." _

"Bruce!" Superman calls out, standing at the head of the table. He smiles when he sees both Batman and Robin enter without any obvious injuries.

Batman strides into the room, his looming form sticking out against the steel walls of the conference room. Robin trails behind his mentor, clutching the back of Batman's cape as if it was a lifeline. Flash blurs up to stand beside the Dynamic Duo and throws his arms around the Dark Knight. Robin flinches at the sudden movement and step closer to his mentor.

"What took you so long Bats? You shoulda been the first one here!" Flash exclaims, peering at his friend (though Batman would deny it) curiously.

"I had something that needed taking care of," He replies stiffly as he rests a hand on Robin's head. The Boy Wonder leans into the touch and all eyes are drawn towards the young boy.

"What's wrong with him?" Green Arrow asks bluntly and Black Canary elbows him. Flash's eyes scan the young hero worriedly and he takes in the boy's shaking hands and the barely noticeable bandage peeking out from the collar of his Robin costume. Black Canary and Wonder Woman share a look as they can't believe how vulnerable Robin looks in that moment.

"He's had a bad week," Batman snaps, drawing Robin closer into the folds of his cape. Green Arrow frowns at the sight.

"Bad week? Looks like he's had a bad life," He comments and ends up getting glares from several of the other League members. Robin, on the other hand, doesn't react like Green Arrow was secretly hoping he would. Obviously, this wasn't Robin, this wasn't the smart ass brat he always argues with- this was a scared little boy. This wasn't the calm, confident Robin the whole League had come to see as a member of their family (or at least tolerate in Ollie's case). Ollie doesn't want to admit it, even to himself, but he is worried for the brat.

"May we get on with the meeting? Isn't there a reason you called me here?" Batman growls, glaring at the room at large. He just wants to get the meeting over with and bring his son home. He doesn't want to be holed up in the tower all night.

Superman steps up to the Caped Crusader and begins to tell him what the rest of the Leaguers already know, while the others hover behind the Kryptonian and can't keep their eyes from straying towards the young hero who is firmly attached to Batman's leg. They eye each other, each daring the others to make the first move until Black Canary finally rolls her eyes.

The blonde walks over and kneels beside in front of Robin, "Hey, Dick," She says, giving the young hero a soft smile, "We should probably leave Bats to his meeting; we could go to the rec room?" She suggest, reaching out slowly to Robin. The acrobat shakes his head frantically and hides his face in Batman's cape. Dinah frowns to herself and glances up at her caped friend. Batman shakes his head slightly signaling that it was best not to ask yet.

"You might as well go, Robin," Batman rumbles, turning to look at his son. Robin looks up at him with wide, fearful eyes, "I'll just be in here, the whole time, okay? This shouldn't take too long and then I'll take you home," He murmurs, squatting down himself and running his gloved hands through the Boy Wonder's hair.

"You won't be too long?" Robin asks, tugging at his father's cape.

"No, not too long," He affirms and runs his hand through Robin's hair again before pushing him gently towards Black Canary. His teammates stare at him in various degrees of shock. They all knew he cares for the kid but they had never before then ever actually seen him so blatantly… _paternal_. It's unnerving but they wipe the shock from their faces as Batman looks up and gives them all a glare.

"Come on, Dickie bird, I bet I can beat you at Call of Duty!" Flash exclaims as he blurs past Robin. The young boy looks up in shock at the sudden words but his face flickers with a series of emotions before giving a small smile.

"I'd like to see you try," Robin murmurs without his usual vigor. His expression falls into an easy smirk anyway and he glides through the doors. Black Canary gives Batman a look before taking off after the two troublemakers.

Once the trio was out of sight, Green Arrow turns to Batman, "What happened?" He asks incredulously. The aforementioned bat turns a glare on the archer but for once he doesn't flinch.

"The Joker," He relents, turning back to Superman and giving the Boy Scout a glare, "Now are we going to finish this meeting or what?"

"The Joker?" Ollie repeats, staring at his friend with wide eyes. Batman ignores him but before he can try to redirect everyone's attention back to the meeting, Wonder Woman puts a hand on his arm.

"Bruce, what did the Joker do?" Diana asks; her voice comforting. Batman glares at her and she flinches.

"Joker, caught Robin. The Joker _hurt _Robin. Now Robin's having nightmares. End. Of. Story." He growls and stalks off, presumably towards his young apprentice. Wonder Woman makes a move to follow but Green Arrow holds her back.

"Nah, let him go, you'll only make her angrier," Ollie says firmly. The remaining members turn to stare at him in shock, "Let's just say, I know where he's coming from." Ollie says, shifting uncomfortably.

"Let's refocus, we should get back to the meeting," J'onn informs the rest of the League. The others turn back towards Superman reluctantly and Ollie nods his thanks towards the Martian.

The meeting eventually continues, but they all feel the absence of the Dynamic Duo weighing heavily in the air. Later when a scream rips through the air a collective flinch ventures around the room. It hits all of the heroes when they realize they can't do much to help. None of them sleep easy that night.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, there you are! As I said, shitty ending. <strong>

**Okay, I had two people within three hours ask me when Wally and Kaldur are coming in. I'll cave and tell you this. I have a few more chapters planned out that are flashback chapters (ones like this that take place earlier in the series) and a couple other random ones. Then I'm gonna introduce Wally, then I've got _several _drama filled chapters, as in mini-series like Rockin' Robin. Then, after that, I'll bring in Kaldur. Then all hell breaks loose (in a humorous way, not dramatic.) After that, I'm thinking, key word being thinking, about doing a sequel with the rest of the team. But that's a maybe and not happening anytime soon. Is that okay?**

**Okay, Imma gonna toot my own horn here. Please check out my story Young Justice League if you haven't yet, I would really like some feedback on it. It should be noted it's more serious than this.**

**Now, please review! Comments, concerns, ideas, or even requests!**

**~Dawn**


	12. GASBR Or Geddup and Stop Bitchin' Roy

**I'm soo, soo sorry about how long it's been. I've been in a writing slump for like a week and before that I've been trying to write the Wally section (which is in progress). I must warn you, I wrote this really late so if there are any mistakes please just say so in a review and I'll fix it in the morning. **

**I'm trying to get back into my witty Robin before I lose him in my Wally chapters (because they're kinda sad) and this was fun to write. Sherlock Holmes inspires me:). This takes place about two weeks after the Sound of Arrows. I kind of wanted to show how Speedy dealt with his first taste of 'mission Robin' because he's very different from 'chillin' Robin'. **

**Also, I know that this is a little weird but I'm super tired and I'm alluding to a lot instead of explaining all of it (but I do know Madame Bouche's reasonings and stuff, I just don't feel like writing it.) Ahh- Just read it, please.**

**Warnings: cursing and the injuring of minors.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I don't own.**

* * *

><p>"Why the hell are you knocking on the wall?" Speedy asks incredulously, casting the Dark Knight a disturbed glance. Batman turns around and glares at the younger hero. Robin cartwheels over to the teen and lays his hand on his shoulder.<p>

"He's looking for hollow spaces in the wall, ya know, secret compartments and secret corridors?" The Boy Wonder informs Speedy, oddly serious for once.

"Really?" The redhead asks thoughtfully. Robin raises an eyebrow at the teen as he walks over and grabs his mentor in a headlock. Speedy starts to methodically rap his knuckles on the older archer's head.

"Speedy! What the hell are you doing?" Green Arrow cries, squirming in his protégé's arms.

"I'm testing to see if it's hollow," Speedy says simply, pursing his lips in thought as he strains his hearing.

"Well stop it! You're going to give me brain damage!" The blonde cries and Robin snorts from where he's rifling through the papers that are laid out on the desk.

"That would require you to actually have a brain," The acrobat sneers as he pulls a crumpled piece of paper out of the stack, "Strange." He murmurs. Batman turns around from where he was taking fingerprints.

"What is it?" He asks, sweeping over to his partner's side and casting a glare at the two archers, "Stop messing around and focus. This isn't time to be your normal incompetent selves."

"It's just strange. This desk is immaculate, all of the papers are near perfect and this one looks like it's recently been crumpled up and tossed." Robin muses. Speedy let's go of his mentor and walks over to stand beside the Boy Wonder.

"What is it?" The redhead asks curiously.

"It's a packing slip," Robin tells them, though he is clearly directing it more towards his mentor with a frown, "From S.T.A.R. Labs."

"Hmm," Batman narrows his eyes. Speedy sighs and leans against the wall behind him. In the process he knocks over a dish of powder and a cloud of dust rises into the air. Speedy flushes and a grin flickers across Robin's face though his eyes are trained on the powder floating in the air. He notes that the powder is being sucked into what appears to be a crack in the wall. His eyes sweep the room and he recalls that this is the wall Batman hasn't touched yet.

"Rob, what are you staring at?" Speedy asks as he watches his fellow's eyes narrow (in a way that is scarily similar to Batman).

The Boy Wonder sweeps over to the wall and feels around for any nooks or crannies. His gloved fingers dance along until they find an indent. He pushes down on it and the wall slowly regresses and then moves to the side. A long passageway is revealed and descends deep into the mansion. Robin turns and trains a meaningful look with his mentor, the two not needing to speak a word.

Batman turns on heel and heads out the door, calling over his shoulder, "Arrow, you're with me." Green Arrow stares after him in shock before shaking his head and taking off after his fellow Leaguer. Speedy blinks and opens his mouth to ask Robin a question. But when he turns around Robin is already journeying down the steps.

"Whoa, Robin! Wait!" The archer exclaims, running after the acrobat.

"Keep up," Robin deadpans as he continues leaping down the steps, his eyes flicking around the corridor, checking for traps or anything else out of the norm. "We're crunched for time." Speedy huffs, glaring after him and lengthens his strides so that he is beside the Boy Wonder.

"Who died and made you king?" The archer snaps. Robin doesn't even bother to respond; he simply dodges a spider web and keeps on running. "Hey, don't ignore me!"

"Tt," Robin breathes as he slows to a stop. The dimly lit corridor they are in splits off into two.

"Which way?" Speedy asks, panting slightly. The raven looks down one hall and then the other. The hall to the left ventures back upwards while the other ventures further down below the ground.

"Maybe…" Robin murmurs contemplatively, moving his arm in front of him and activating his wrist comp. He types at an alarming rate and Speedy finds that the speed is comparable to the Flash's and that makes his head hurt a little.

"What are you doing?" The redhead asks, staring at the holographic screen in confusion.

Robin ignores the question and instead turns his computer off and points down the hallway to the left, "This way." He says simply and takes off with his cape flying out behind him. Speedy huffs angrily and runs after his fellow protégé.

"Hey! Will you stop for two seconds, you're going to fast!" The redhead exclaims after several minutes of stair climbing. Robin sighs angrily and stops and turns to glare at the archer. Speedy is huffing and puffing and leaning against the wall heavily. "Damn, Rob, you're like the fucking Flash."

"Well, if you didn't have the stamina of a sloth than maybe we wouldn't have this problem!" Robin snaps crossing his arms over his Kevlar lined tunic. Speedy's head snaps up to look at the Boy Wonder and he rebukes the glare he's receiving full force (though Robin notes with satisfaction it isn't as scary as the Batglare or up to his own work-in-progress Batglare).

"What the hell, man? Not all of us have been training for nearly two years. I'm still building up my stamina!" Speedy snarls, stomping towards Robin. Dust is being kicked up into the air the Boy Wonder is glaring through the haze, making him seem more esoteric.

"If you can't handle it, then maybe you should just head home." Robin growls back. He doesn't wait for a response- instead he turns and starts bounding up the stairs. Speedy hesitates, unsure if he should continue after the Gothamite or head back and try to find his mentor (he's willing to take the lecture if he doesn't have to work with Robin again). But the archer acknowledges that GA is counting on him to complete this mission (and maybe will give him more freedom or free time if he completes it) so he takes a deep, shuddering breath and runs after the acrobat.

When Speedy finally catches up to the Boy Wonder he asks, "Will you at least tell me what's going on?" Robin casts him a sidelong glance and sighs.

"There's been a series of disappearances in the nearby towns recently. We're pretty sure that Madame Bouche is keeping the children captive here. Me and Bats figure that they probably in a hidden room somewhere in the mansion considering the size of this place and the age. Right now, we're in a servants' passage. Bats and GA are double checking that the kids are being hidden in plain sight or anything. They're also making sure that we have as much time as possible to find and escape with the kids if Madame Bouche _does _come home." Robin explains to Speedy. The redhead blinks as he hadn't been expecting that thorough of an explanation.

"What was with the computer thing you did earlier?" The redhead asks pumping his arms and trying to pace his breathing as the pair come to a landing and finally are running on leveled ground.

"Computer thing?" The raven asks himself quietly before answering with, "I was using something like sonar to try and detect where the children were. And apparently they're somewhere above us."

"Sonar?" Speedy questions with a smirk, "Like bat sonar?" Robin rolls his eyes but his lips betray him by twitching involuntarily.

"Shut it."

"Wait a minute," The archer suddenly backtracks in the conversation, "Madame _Bouche_? Her name is Mrs. Lips? What the hell?" He wonders aloud and Robin shoots him a confused look.

"Mrs. Lips?"

"Yeah, bouche is French for lips and Madame is the French equivalent to Misses," Speedy tells him.

"Really?" Robin asks, tilting his head to the side.

"Yup," Speedy confirms," You didn't know that?" Robin shakes his head, "Huh, I figured Bats would've slammed you on learning other languages."

"Nah," The Boy Wonder grimaces, "I've learned the basics of some languages but right now I'm just trying to completely grasp English."

"You're ESL?"

"Yup."

"Huh," Speedy muses, I can kinda hear your accent now that you mention it. What language is your fi-"

"Shh!" Robin suddenly stops and placing one finger on his lips. His other arm shoots out straight and he ends up clotheslining Speedy.

"What?" The archer hisses, massaging his chest. Robin has his head cocks to the side and motions for Speedy to listen.

"You hear that?" The Boy Wonder asks his eyes narrowed into slits. The redhead strains his ears and he can hear crying further down the hallway.

"We're close," He breathes with a smile. The duo shares a grin and takes off towards the sound. They skid to a stop outside a regular old door. It is cracking with age and the sound of crying is ringing in the young heroes' ears.

"This seems too easy," Robin murmurs with a frown.

"Maybe she didn't expect anyone to find the other entrance," Speedy suggests and Robin shrugs noncommittally. The acrobat pushes the door open and the sight that hits their eyes is saddening. Young children from age's two to eight are curled up in different corners of the room. Some are crying for their parents while others are shivering from the cold. The room is very dimly lit and extremely dirty.

"What kind of messed up chick is this Madame Bouche?" Speedy grumbles, walking over and kneeling by one of the younger children. It's a little girl around age three and she has a cut across her cheek that is bleeding heavily. "This chick must be insane."

"I prefer the term _inspired_," A voice startles the redhead out of his attempt to comfort the little girl and Robin responds with a robinrang to Bouche's face. "Tut, tut. That wasn't very nice."

"We're not here to be nice." Speedy growls as he unsheathes his bow and then his arrow. He shoots it at the woman and it cuts off a several strands of her long dark brown hair. It explodes by her head and throws her to the ground.

"Maybe I should teach you a lesson in manners then," Bouche muses. Robin takes the flash from the exploding arrow to assess her looks. She is of medium height with plain looks and long brunette hair. She is wearing a red business suit and heels (and Robin can't figure out how the hell she's fighting in those things, they're death traps). The only other thing that sticks out is her plump lips.

"Maybe we should give you lessons in originality," The Boy Wonder muses aloud as he flips over Bouche and aims a kick at her back, "I mean, Madame Bouche really? That's probably one of the most unoriginal names I've heard and I work the Justice League. And seriously, kidnapping a bunch of little kids? That is _so _mainstream."

Bouche dodges the kick to the back and spins with a round hpuse kick being aimed at Robin's face, "Unoriginal? Please, I am nothing like any villain you've faced before. I-"

"Don't care, I already know," Robin yawns jumping over the kick and throwing a trio of robinrangs at Bouche's face.

"Wait, you already know?" Speedy exclaims as he strings another arrow and shoots it at Bouche's feet. "And you didn't tell me?"

Robin lands beside the archer ad stretches himself out from his tuck and roll, "I'll tell you later. It's this really weird and stupid reason-"

Speedy is no longer paying attention and instead unsheathes an arrow like a sword and fires it at Bouche, who was sneaking up on Robin from behind, pinning her against the wall. "Pay attention." Speedy snaps though he doesn't inject any venom in his voice. Robin waltzes over to Madame Bouche and detaches her from the wall. He spins her around and binds her wrist with a zip tie he pulls from his belt.

Speedy rolls his eyes at the Boy Wonder and turns back to the little girl closest to him. Robin hits a pressure point on Bouche's shoulder and she crumples on the ground. He turns back to Speedy and stands beside him shifting uncomfortably. The archer shoots the younger hero a look. Robin sighs.

"Look, thanks for the save back there, I'm sorry I snapped at you," Robin apologizes sheepishly, scratching his forehead, "I'm used to working with people who are closer to my level and normally have more experience than I do." Speedy smiles at his friend and ruffles his hair.

"It's cool," He shrugs, "I _am_ a little under qualified." The Boy Wonder shakes his head.

"Nah, you're doing fine, you just need a bit more practice."

"We cool then, man?" Speedy holds out his hand with a smirk.

"Totally," Robin replies. He grasps the teen's hand and they bump shoulders.

"Aw, you guys are too cute." Green Arrow cuts in, cooing softly with a smirk. Robin turns around and raises an eyebrow at the blonde.

"What the heck are you blubbering about?" The boy asks with disgust painting his voice, "Finally smacked into the wall enough times that what little brain cells you had have died off."

"Oi! That was once! And aren't you the one who's always running into the walls?" The older archer snarls, "You should be worried about your own head."

"But you see, Queen," Robin responds unfazed by GA's previous insult, "I get thrown into walls; I don't run into them myself-"

"Big difference," The archer snorts.

"-Plus, with my genius sized brain, I am in a better position than you. I bet you don't even know how many brain cells are in a normal human brain." Robin sniffs, ignoring the interruption. Green Arrow glares and opens his mouth to say that he does know the amount of brain cells in the brain… Until he realizes he doesn't.

"160 billion." Speedy supplies helpfully, turning away from where he was watching for the police.

"How the hell do you know that?" The blonde sputters.

"I do pay attention in school most of the time, I just don't have time to study," Speedy raises an eyebrow and gives Green Arrow a pointed look.

"Queen, don't curse in front of the kids," Batman growls, narrowing his eyes at his fellow Leaguer. GA knows the Bat well enough to hear the underlying message of 'we need to talk' and the disdainful 'you should be managing his time better'. Robin and Speedy both want to protest the kid comment (plus, neither of them really care about whether the adults curse or not) but keep quiet hoping GA will get chewed out.

"Robin cursed earlier," Green Arrow pouts, crossing his arms.

"And he'll get in trouble for it later. Contrary, you are a grown man and should know better. Unfortunately you seem to be severely lacking in maturity. Maybe a little extra monitor duty will help clear that up." Batman growls again. Green Arrow gapes at his fellow Leaguer as the Dark Knight sweeps out of the room.

"That asshole is crazy," HE mutters.

"I heard that," The Bat's voice drifts up the stairs. Robin lets out an eerie cackle.

"You're screwed," The raven snickers and Green Arrow turns his glare on the boy.

"You know what? You can go suck-"

"ARROW!"

* * *

><p><strong>What'd ya think? Please review! And I know that they deafeated her really easily but that happens at times. She;s kid of like Killer Moth from the Batman before he got doused with chemicals. Also, Batman and GA just want the two proteges to get used to each other ina realitively safe enviorment.<strong>

**Please review and I'm going to sleep. Good night, all!**

**~Dawn**


	13. Gotta Go Fast!

**Eh heh, oops? (dodges batarang) Soo sorry this is late. You see, school has really been getting to me lately, plus I recently started working (**simultaneous **cheer and groan). I've just been writing whenever (and whatever) I can. Also, It's Just Us is on its way, I promise. I've gotten so much written for it- except for that first chapter ^^'. **

**I have a reason Wally's acting a little off, he will become that cocky, flirty speedster but some stuff has to happen first, kk?**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own.**

**Warnings: Cursi- wait... Is there any actual cursing in this? I don't actually know...**

* * *

><p>Shoot. Grapple. Swing. Shoot. Grapple. Swing.<p>

Robin lets out a gleeful laugh and flips onto the next rooftop. He runs across the length of the roof before shooting his grappling hook at the one the taller buildings across the street from him. As he swings, he sees a flash of red and then yellow appear out of the corner of his eye. The Boy Wonder almost falters but before he can think too hard about it, his landing on the roof answers his questions.

"Hey, Robin!" The Flash greets cheerfully and grabs the Boy Wonder into a hug. Robin struggles momentarily but he soon relents and returns the hug with a small smile.

"What are you doing here, Flash?" The raven asks raising an eyebrow, "You know… Bats doesn't like other capes in our city." He hesitates over 'Bats' and the speedster acknowledges the hidden meaning with a nod. Robin is happy to see him but he _is _on patrol and this is strictly _their _territory – plus, Robin is on patrol. The acrobat's eyes suddenly flicker behind Flash.

"I know, I know," The Scarlet Speedster holds up his hands in surrender, "We won't be here long, we're just dropping by. Besides, I _do _have something I need to talk to Bats about personally."

"We?" Robin asks smirking, "So you're not trying to keep Kid Flash a secret like GA tried to?" Flash rolls his eyes.

"Bats, gotta love 'em," The blonde grumbles before straightening up with narrowed eyes, "Did Bats actually tell you that, did you figure that out yourself, or did you hack the Batcomputer again?"

"All of the above?" Robin grins sheepishly. Flash raises an eyebrow.

"I thought Batman told you to stop hacking into the computers of the League…?" He asks, trying to sound scolding but his lips are twitching slightly. The Boy Wonder widens his eyes (the whites of his mask widening in turn) and tilts his head to the side innocently.

"I was only testing the security!" Robin proclaims and Flash snorts.

"Sure…" He draws out before turning suddenly, "Well, let's not draw this out too long. Kid Flash- come 'ere!" The speedster commands (albeit gently) and gestures to the spot beside him. From the gloom a yellow and red blur runs to join the conversation. Flash throws an arm around the young speedster to help him maintain his balance as he stops. "This is Kid Flash!" The blonde leans forward and whispers, "My nephew, in case you didn't know."

Robin rolls his eyes with a small smirk, "Don't worry, I did." He turns to give Kid Flash a searching look. His eyes trail from the extremely bright costume to the red goggles over his eyes and the shock of red hair sticking out from atop his cowl. The green speedster blushes from the attention. The Boy Wonder's lips quirk up into a reassuring smile and he holds out a hand. "Robin, Boy Wonder."

"Kid Flash," Said speedster grasps the younger heroes hand and flushes deeper, "Of course, as you just said, you already knew that. I mean- I-" Robin lets out a laugh and Kid Flash closes his mouth with a snap. Robin quiets his cackles and settles into a familiar smirk.

"It's cool," The raven brushes off before turning to the Flash, "Don't you have to talk to Bats?" The fastest man alive blanches.

"Yes, of course! Um, can Kid stay here with you? I don't want to drag him all over the city and-" The Flash takes a quick look at Kid Flash (who is staring at his feet) and gestures from Robin to his partner. The acrobat raises his eyebrows but nods. "Thanks, be back in a flash!" The two partners get their hair blown around as the speedster blurs away. Silence falls and Kid Flash shifts nervously.

"How long do you think it'll be before he comes back realizing he has no clue where he's going?" The redhead asks before slapping a hand over his mouth and blushing again. (He can't believe he just said that out loud!) Robin surprises him though by laughing (a bit cruelly nonetheless).

"It'll be another minute, at least," The Boy Wonder smirks and the speedster sighs inaudibly, glad he didn't accidently give Robin the wrong impression. The pair falls into silence for a moment as Robin gazes off into the depths of the city- cataloguing faces and behaviors of the citizens below. The raven- for all his time spent being quiet with Batman- wasn't used to the silence around other heroes (the exception being J'onn who was a quiet person by nature) _especially _speedsters.

"You're unnaturally quiet," Robin observes, continuing along his previous train of thought aloud. Kid Flash looks up at him confused.

"I t-thought you were supposed to be quiet. Y'know, so the bad guys don't know we're here." The speedster responds with a hopeful note in his voice and The Boy Wonder raises and eyebrow at him. He isn't sure if he's impressed by the redhead's sense or a little put off at how easily he sticks to the rules.

"I suppose," Robin replies disdainfully, settling on being the latter. Kid Flash deflates slightly and even looks a little hurt causing Robin to furrow his eyebrows in thought. What is that about? Normally, when the raven says something of that nature, the other party either brushes it off or becomes offended. Why is this sidekick acting so different?

Before anything else could be said, a red blur joins the duo on the rooftop. "Uh- Robin? Where exactly is Bats?" The Flash asks, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Robin crosses his arms and rolls his eyes while Kid Flash covers his grin with his hand.

"Honestly, you couldn't have asked me five minutes ago? I would think five minutes would be long enough for any _competent _speedster to find Batman. But then again, you're far from competent, aren't you?" The Boy Wonder sneers and the redhead's eyes widen. Flash, however, simply crosses his arms and leans back nonchalantly.

"At least I'm allowed on all the rides at the theme parks." The older hero responds, trying to look calm and cool but his lips are twitching.

"Uncle B-Flash!" Kid Flash exclaims with a look of shock on his face.

"Like I haven't heard _that_ one before. Honestly, Allen, you're arguments are getting weak. Losing your touch? Brain not as quick as it used to be?" Robin sneers and crosses his arms. He tosses his head back and lets a smirk rest upon his face but though the Boy Wonder had a much better poker face than the Flash, the older hero had known Robin long enough to be able to tell that he's joking.

"Sorry, I left my wit at home today, just the prospect of seeing your face scared it away," The Scarlet Speedster says mournfully and Robin snorts.

"You sound like Roy, and _that's _a scary thought." The Boy Wonder replies with a grin while the blonde rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, seriously, where is B anyway?" Flash asks, crossing his arms.

"Down by Crime Alley, he's staking out a hot spot that Black Mask uses to recruit so I don't know how cooperative he will be," Robin tells the older hero and smirks.

"Thanks, Little Bird!" The blonde exclaims happily ruffling Robin's hair and speeding off before the gypsy could react.

"Hey! Come back here you-!" The raven sighs through his nose noisily and turns back to the gaping sidekick (for that's what he was, right? Robin doesn't think he's seasoned enough yet to be called anything else).

"What-?" Kid Flash sputters and Robin rolls his eyes.

"Come on," The acrobat sighs, "I've got patrol." The Boy Wonder walks backwards and disappears over the side of the building. The speedster's eyes widen and he speeds to the ledge, thinking he was going to see Robin as a pancake on the ground. He may be fast, but he can't run down a building. Kid Flash peers over the side and he gapes when he sees Robin landing on a ledge several stories below and using his moment to back flip off the ledge down the final few stories.

The Boy Wonder looks back up at the redhead and smirks, gesturing something like _'Are you coming?' _and disappearing into the shadows of the alley. Kid Flash lets that process for a moment (which to him is like a second) before speeding down the stairs of the building and to where he hopes to find Robin.

The raven raises an eyebrow at the speedster when Kid Flash finds him almost immediately. It was actually impressive he didn't search at all like most of the other heroes (with the exception of J'onn) did when Robin or Batman take to the shadows. Interesting.

"Congratulations, you found me," Robin drawls, deciding _not _to show he's impressed. A frown flickers across the redhead's face but he covers it up quickly. The raven raises his eyebrow once more. "This way." He says briskly, turning on his heel and flitting away with his cape billowing out behind him.

Robin knows he can't go on a _real _patrol (or real for him anyway) with the sidekick with him, but he can at least make sure no petty crimes are going on in the area. Or he can just avoid any possibility of crime. Meh, Flash shouldn't be _too_ long considering his abilities- then again, he always seems to be late.

Kid Flash blurs up to trot beside Robin, "Where are we going? I mean- if you don't mind me asking." The Boy Wonder doesn't answer but instead turns and give the young speedster a mysterious smile.

"Follow me," He simply says and disappears once again. Kid Flash is frozen for a moment before his brain catches up to him and he takes off after the eerie cackle that had to have come from the Boy Wonder. It takes him longer this time, but he quickly spots Robin leaping across the rooftops, occasionally pulling out his grappling hook for longer jumps. Kid Flash speeds up to keep up with the surprisingly fast hero.

After several minutes of their game of cat and mouse (because for all the redhead's speed he isn't as savvy with the twists and turns of Gotham or the art of rooftop travelling) Robin flips into an alley and turns to the slightly ruffled Kid Flash. The more experienced hero is again impressed with the sidekick's ability to navigate. Earlier he had gathered that Kid Flash had trouble stopping and making turns (which is- imsurprising? Asurprising? …Unsurprising (that's it!)- considering that the redhead has only had his powers for two months). Running through Gotham though- without any real prior knowledge of the layout or anything of the sort- Kid Flash was not only able to keep Robin insight (not for the lack of trying on Robin's part) but also not get lost or fumble more than once or twice.

"I have to admit, you don't look like much," Robin tells the redhead who looks up sharply, "And you aren't very graceful- at all." Kid Flash seems a little shocked and hurt. The raven cocks an eyebrow- what's up with him? "But, you've got some skill. You seem _almost _competent." The redhead gives him an unsure glance and Robin smiles crookedly at him. "Hey, it's more than I can say for Green Arrow," He sneers lightly at the name, "You're getting there though."

"I- really?" Kid Flash asks in surprise. He had been put out at Robin's harsh words as he basically told him he sucked and was therefore shocked that he's suddenly praising him and encouraging him.

"Yes?" Robin says slowly, raising his other eyebrow to meet his first.

"Thanks!" The redhead bursts out suddenly a flush and a bashful grin. The acrobat almost jumps- this is the first time he's really seen any speedster energy from the sidekick (well, he's not really a sidekick is he? Kid Flash seems capable enough) all night.

"No problem," Robin blinks but smiles none the less- genuinely too. "Let's go find your mentor. He's got to be done by now." Kid Flash nods and flashes him a big grin, pulling his goggles over his eyes. The Boy Wonder cackles and shoots his grappling hook at the nearest building.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have there you are!<strong>

**Couple o' things, one: I wrote a fic called Toxic! It's a little... innappropiate (I got bored and decided to write a Underaged!Robin/Posion Ivy fic) and if you don't mind, you should read it! If it makes you uncomfortable- then don't (shrugs) it's okay, I just want more opinions on it. (blushes) It was my first actual attempt at writing something more... mature (though there isn't any sex in it).**

**Also- I started a live journal for this FF account. I'll be posting my stories on there too (I'll get it all up eventually). So I'm just wondering what you would like see on that account (if you'll even check it). Sneak peaks? Status updates on chapters? Q&A sessions on any of my stories?**

**Thank you guys for all your support through reviews/faves/alerts and all that. It means a lot!**

**UPDATE: The prequel**** to this,** It's Just Us **has been posted!**

**Review!**

**~Dawn**


	14. Is Okay Good?

**Hey, guys! Long time, no see, eh? I've had a lot going on with work and everything so I haven't had as much time to crank out stories. Hopefully, my life might've settled down enough where you'll get more updates.**

**Yes, I don't own most of the Joker's speech in this. I'll give anyone virtual cookies if you recognize his speech. XD And, yes, the Joker wasn't super creepy and yes, on a normal day Robin wouldn't be able to take him down that quickly or alone but he wasn't planning for there to be another kid hero. This takes place a couple of months after Gotta Go Fast (haven't decided how soon after). As of right now, I'm still writing Speedy and Wally actually meeting for the first time so that'll be next.**

**Note: The two bolded words are Romani as is the last word of the chapter. I'm experimenting with his speech a bit for It's Just Us. Also, any grammar mistakes from Robin are intentional (because I feel he lets his guard down a bit around his friends.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own.**

* * *

><p>"Why have you captured us?" Kid Flash growled from where he was bound. The Joker stopped his laughing and looked over at the young sidekick as if he had wanted nothing else but for someone to ask that question (which he probably had).<p>

"Because, I need you as bait for dear old Batsy!" The Joker exclaimed.

Robin rolled his eyes and muttered, "Of course."

"You see, I learned something when I was in Arkham." The clown nodded sagely at the incredulous looks he was getting. "I learned that life is- well it's messy," His voice lowered during the second half of the sentence.

"Is he serious?" Kid Flash asked Robin who grimaced slightly.

"Unfortunately, seriously heavy on the un." The Boy Wonder responded steadily ignoring the confused look on his fellow heroes face.

"_What?"_ He hissed- trying to keep his voice low. Joker, however, continued talking as though the pair were paying him their uttermost attention.

"It's complicated. And you think that killing people would make them like you but it doesn't- it just- it just- it just makes them dead." The Joker sighed wistfully. Kid Flash leaned forward to whisper in Robin's ear.

"He's absolutely crazy," He murmured and Robin snorted quietly.

"Are you just now figuring that out?" He whispered back and the speedster scoffed.

"Naw, it's just- his stupidity is showing," He deadpanned and the Boy Wonder had to hold back a laugh.

The Joker is still talking as though the pair hadn't interrupted him, "And when everyone else is dead you're all alone." Kid Flash snorted again and held back a curse when Robin elbowed him in the stomach. "I would sit there alone, and I would think to myself 'maybe with Batman, everything would be okay'." The two young heroes exchange raised eyebrows before Robin spoke up.

"Is okay… good?" He asked cautiously. The Clown Prince of Gotham looked at him in fake shock.

"Why yes, Boy Blunder, okay is wonderful." The Joker proclaimed as he spread his arms out wide. Robin's eye twitched at the use of the name 'Boy Blunder' and Kid Flash tried to hold back a laugh.

"I think he's starting to grow on me," The redhead snickered in the acrobat's ear. Robin glared at the Joker while simultaneously throwing his head to the side and head butting Kid Flash's nose. The clown waltzed over to the table in the middle of the room while the speedster cursed quietly.

"Wonderful time for you to grow some balls, Kid Wimp, when we first got caught you looked like you were about to wet yourself," The acrobat sneered quietly. Kid Flash frowned at the nickname.

"He doesn't seem very scary though," The speedster responded though he felt less confident when he felt (more than saw) Robin toss his head slightly in front of him.

"Tt."

"He doesn't normally act like this?" Kid Flash asked unsure. The Boy Wonder snorted softly, staring up into the rafters of the abandoned building.

"Eccentric? Yes. Like killing is wrong? Hell, no." He explained impatiently and he started squirming, "Of course, when he first escapes Arkham, he's always in a weirder mood than usual." The speedster frowned at that but couldn't think about it too hard as Robin was trying to move his arm at a weird angle and he was in the way.

Kid Flash scooted back slightly, sensing that that was what the hero wanted and asked, "When he _first _escapes? Don't you guys normally put him back in whenever he starts something?"

"_No,_" The Boy Wonder scoffed, torn between looking a little smug and put off, "I mean- me and Bats are good at what we do but we can't stop every plot or catch him every time we confront him." He stopped squirming momentarily and smirked bitterly at his friend, "There's a reason he's considered Bats' arch nemesis- and it's not just because he goes 'round proclaiming 'bout it either." Kid Flash's eyes flickered towards the clown who was humming quietly as he picked up one of the knives on the table and flinched.

Then Robin popped his arm out of his socket.

"Dude!" Kid Flash exclaimed and the Joker whirled around at the sound. Robin grimaced but continued doing whatever he was doing (the speedster couldn't really tell at this point) at a pace Uncle Barry would be proud of. His bonds fell away and the Boy Wonder popped his arm back in his socket at the same moment an arrow whizzed past the redhead's ear releasing smoke into the air.

The Joker let out a cry of outrage while Kid Flash let out a cry of shock. Robin flipped over the smoke and delivered a kick to the clown's face. Speedy burst out of the smoke while drawing an arrow from his quiver like a sword. He released it and landed beside his fellow redhead in a crouch. The archer drew another one of his arrows and using it cut off the ropes that held Kid Flash down.

Just as Speedy hacked away the last of the ropes the Joker crashed to the ground at their feet. Robin landed gracefully beside the criminal.

"That was really quick!" Kid Flash exclaimed with wide eyes. The Boy Wonder shrugged.

"We took him by surprise- he probably didn't think we had an ally. I assume he thought you were Bow Breath here because frankly you aren't exactly well known yet."

Speedy snorted, "Don't act so modest, Boy Blunder, it doesn't suit you. Besides, I can't believe you got yourself caught, _again._" Robin glared at his best friend and sniffed.

"If I hadn't had to look out for Kid Moron over here I would've been fine." The raven snarked and the archer raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"_Robin_, _play nice,_" Speedy admonished Robin- imitating the hero's high voice. He turned to Kid Flash, "Ignore him, KF; you've better people to associate with." The archer sniffed snootily, ignoring the acrobat. The speedster- after recomposing himself (he still hadn't quite gotten used to the pair's bickering yet)- smiled slightly.

"Come at me, bro." Robin motioned but then sighed, "I know, wasn't blaming him- not my fault he's a neophyte-"

"A what?" Speedy cut in with a put off expression.

The Boy wonder blushed and answered, "It means rookie."

"Man," The archer whistled, "Alfred has really been nailing you with this English thing, huh?"

"Yup," Robin sighed, "It's not like I'm even that bad! I mean, admittedly, when I first came to live with Batman I had trouble forming a coherent sentence with the words I knew! Now I sound as if it's my **native tongue**- um, first language! It's completely unnecessary, emphasis on the un."

Speedy paused in the act of tying up the Joker and stared at his best friend, "Sure you don't need those English lessons?"

"Um, guys?" Kid Flash jumped in, shifting slightly. "Shouldn't we be getting him to the police and then getting back to our mentors? I mean, we weren't supposed to leave West Gotham…" He trailed off at the pair's look.

"He's right," Robin nodded, "I'd forgotten. They're going to kill us." The Boy wonder didn't look too bothered by that thought and flicked his wrist to bring up his computer. He moved to the side to send a signal to the police. Kid Flash on the other hand had paled at his fellow hero's words.

"Maybe we'll keep you around," Speedy agreed, flashing a smirk at his fellow red head. Kid Flash blushed but smiled happily.

"What are we going to tell our mentors though?" The speedster asked, his face falling. The archer shrugged nonchalantly while Robin ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes, Kid Flash, what _are _you going to tell us?"

Robin groaned, "Gunoi."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, there you are!<strong>

**So, a couple of notes. One, the prequel to this ****It's Just Us ****has its first chapter up. I would love it if you would read it and review so I know how I'm doing on that end (because it's a bit more emotional and angsty). Also, I'm going to include the Wally!angst I have planned into a ****separate ****three-shot because I feel like it might disrupt the flow of this story.**

**Seriously, if you recognize Joker's speech then tell me! I wanna know. (grins) Also, you should go read ****Robin Wingster's ****story ****War of the Bats ****in the Batman section. (Yes, Anne, I'm advertising it again!)**

**~Dawn**


	15. Doncha Wish Yo Sidekick Could RideLikeMe

**Hey! (waves and leans to the side to dodge pitchfork) I'm soo sorry I haven't updated this in like 3 months? I've had major writer's block and school has been uber stressful and- (eyes crowd getting angry at repeated excuses and holds up hands) Look, I'm sorry but at least I've finally got something up, eh? (Who? X3)**

**Just to clarify a few things, firstly, some of this did happen in real life. I saw most of these happen to somebody (some me and my family and some to random strangers) when I was on our annual ski trip (I board in case you don't realize by my descriptions below). **

**Another is, Dick's fall (mainly the tumbling part) doesn't actual hurt that much. Unless you hit your head, run into somebody, or hit something else that isn't snow, your falls don't hurt all that much. I tumbled down the hill and also fell **_**off **_**a hill (literally- I was almost at the very bottom and I fell forward). Unless you actually break your bone, the most you get are bruises.**

**Finally, for some unspoken background info (mainly stuff I didn't feel like writing directly in) Bruce and Dick can both ski and board but Dick favors boarding and Bruce is just doing it so e can compete with his son on the half pipe. Wally can ski and has been learning how snowboard but isn't amazing yet. Roy doesn't know how to do either so is learning to ski first under Bruce' tutelage (because Ollie isn't an amazing skier himself). Dick doesn't call Bruce 'Dad' in public- that's strictly and at home thing with a few minor exceptions. If I get around to it, I might write about Bruce teaching Dick to snowboard in IJU or an oneshot.**

**Warnings: Cursing**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own.**

* * *

><p>Roy stared at the offensive items warily as if at any moment they would jump up and bite his nose off. Though his stare was nearing nuclear level the items refused to yield.<p>

"You don't have to learn if you think you can't handle it," A voice startled the archer and Roy turned to glare at his younger friend.

"I'm _not_ scared." The redhead huffed and Dick held up his hands placating though a smirk crawled onto his face.

"I never said you were," He responded, putting stress on the 'I'.

"Brat, stop picking on Roy," Ollie scolded as he walked into the room. His hand collided with the back of Dick's head as the blonde passed.

"I don't need you to defend me, Ollie," Roy protested but was summarily ignored by both his adopted father and his best friend.

"Hey!" Dick cried out indignantly, "Don't hit me!"

"Then don't pick on my son!" The blonde shot back, ignoring the acrobat's glare in favor of slipping on his ski boots.

"I wasn't picking on him! He did that to himself," The Boy Wonder defended. Ollie huffed and was about to respond but Barry's arrival interrupted what ever he had been about to say.

"Now, children, no fighting," The Scarlet Speedster admonished the pair. Both heroes turned to glare at him.

"Shut up, Barry." They growled simultaneously before turning to give each other horrified looks. Wally- who had been only two steps behind his uncle- started snickering as he walked carefully to stand by the long forgotten Roy.

The archer glanced down at Wally's feet and this own confusedly, "Why do we have different types of boots?"

"Different sports," The Fastest Teen Alive shrugged, "Me and Dick are going boarding." An excited smile stretched across the younger teen's face.

"More like I'm teaching you," Dick said as he turned away from his staring contest with Ollie (which Dick had won moments earlier).

"I'm not that bad!" Wally protested and the Boy Wonder tossed his friend a smirk. "I'm just not a pro like you claim you are."

"That has yet to be seen." Dick responded cockily but nudged the redhead with a wink, "Besides, I don't claim, I am." He tossed his head back cockily and leaned back on his heels.

"Oh lord," Ollie sighed and rolled his eyes. The acrobat scratched his neck and gave the older archer the finger in the process. "Hey!" The blonde exclaimed offended. Barry turned and gave his fellow leaguer a confused look.

"What's wrong?" The older speedster asked and Ollie gaped at him.

"Did no one else just see that?"

"Noo..." Barry trailed off shaking his head slowly and the archer slumped forward with a groan. The other blonde tossed a wink at the grinning acrobat.

"Stop fighting," Bruce commanded as he strolled into the room. The others flinched slightly at the sharp tone but Dick simply turned and stuck his tongue out at his father.

"There you are!" The acrobat exclaimed, "Where've you been?"

"Getting these," The Dark Knight rolled his eyes and held up the lift tickets in his hand. Dick's face immediately brightened and he cart wheeled over to his father. He reached up to grab the tickets but the Dark Knight moved them out of his protégé's reach. "Don't snatch. I didn't say any of these were for you." Bruce tapped the boy on his head with his knuckles.

"Come on, that's _not _funny." The Boy Wonder whined as the billionaire handed the tickets to his fellow heroes to put on their coats.

"You shouldn't whine either," Bruce told him as he finally held out the sticker for his son. Just as Dick reached out to grab it, the Dark Knight pulled it out of his reach.

"Bruuccee~" The acrobat whined again. When his father simply raised an eyebrow the youngest sighed and held out his hands. Bruce smirked at him and gave the ticket to his son.

"Grab your board and get suited up," The Dark Knight told his son before glaring at the rest of the room, silently telling them all to do the same.

**oOo**

Wally felt the wind blowing through his hair as he soared down the hill. He was picking up speed and leaned forward to prevent from veering to far to the left.

He ended up leaning forward too far and crashed forward. He skidded on his front spinning down twenty feet. When Wally stopped he was laying on his face with his butt stuck up in the air. The redhead groaned to himself.

"You okay Kid Klutz?" Dick called out as he rode past him and clipped his board playfully with his own. Wally groaned into the snow.

"I think I'm dead," The speedster mumbled and the Boy Wonder rolled his eyes as he turned his board and road to a stop in front of the fallen hero.

"Don't be such a drama queen," Dick told him. Ollie took the opportunity to ski right behind Wally and sprayed snow into his face while moments later Barry did the same thing going in a different direction.

"That's not cool!" The redhead exclaimed as he pushed himself onto his knees. The raven smirked from where he was standing.

"I thought you were dying," Dick told him and Wally scowled at his friend.

"Shut it, Boy Blunder," The speedster growled as he pushed himself to his feet. He threw his arms out to steady himself and slowly started to glide down the hill before picking up speed again. "Let's just find Bow Breath." Dick continued to smirk as he suddenly swung his board around and pushed himself down the hill.

He didn't even pause when he yelled, "Hurry up, old man!" to Ollie as he passed- Barry having already started down the hill after his nephew.

"Of course," Ollie sighed and pushed himself after his fellow heroes. The group reunited in front of the ski lift and Dick bent down to unclasp his right foot. Wally did the same with his left foot.

"Let's go!" The redhead exclaimed and the two pushed themselves down the incline to the loading zone. Barry and Ollie share a exasperated glance and followed the pair of laughing boys down the loading zone.

"Quick, grab some snow!" Dick commanded as the chair started to carry Wally and him up the mountain. They let their boards scrape up a bit more snow before Wally brought down the bar to keep them and their boards in place. "Wait, we don't need that." Dick stopped Wally and the redhead gave him an incredulous look. The Boy Wonder rolled his eyes and swung his board up so it rested on his foot that was free from its bindings. The speedster's mouth fell into an 'oh' shape and he copied the movement.

The two chattered aimlessly as the let the lift take them back up the mountain but soon Dick was nudging his friend. Wally looked down to see Roy sitting on the snow with his arms crossed and Bruce riding down to stop beside him. The two young heroes exchanged smirks and leaned down to scoop snow from their boards. They took turns tossing snowballs down at Roy- who looked up and gave them the finger.

"Assholes!" The redheaded archer yelled up at them.

"Love you too, Roy boy!" Wally called down, his fingers curling into the shape of a heart. Dick sat back and crossed his arms with a smirk. The redhead moved to scoop up more snow but stopped when Bruce turned and frowned up at them. The speedster froze before sinking back into his seat. "Shut up, Dick." He grumbled at the Boy Wonder's unabashed snickering.

"Whatever," The raven brushed off his friend's command, "Hey, I bet you I can hit Barry and Ollie by throwing it over the back of this thing." Wally turned to stare at his friend.

"Huh?"

Dick rolled his eyes, "Here, let me demonstrate." The acrobat bent down to scoop another snowball off of his board and after making sure it was compact, tossed it over his head. The pair turned their heads slightly to see that the snowball had missed. "Damn." Dick muttered, snapping his fingers.

"Let me try," Wally said as he took aim with his own already formed snowball. He tossed it over his head and it almost hit his uncle but fell short by a couple of inches. Dick took his turn again and smirked when he heard the muffled curse signaling he'd hit Ollie. The redhead snorted but yelped loudly when a snowball collided with his head.

He turned to glare at his laughing uncle, "Hey! I didn't even hit you!"

"You still tried too! Not my fault you missed!" Barry called back joyfully while Ollie sat beside him trying to decide if he should be amused at Wally's indignant face or be pissed at Dick. The resulting expression was a twisted mix causing Dick to burst out into laughter again.

Wally huffed but nudged the raven and gestured at the approaching unloading zone. The two slid off their seats and down the incline with the two older heroes following several moments afterwards.

"Which hill did Roy and Bats go down?" Barry asked as he skied towards the preteens.

"Moser," Dick informed him as he used his right foot to push himself towards the edge of the hill. Barry nodded in reply as Wally sat down to put his foot back in the binding with Dick bending down to do the same.

"Why do you guys have different feet out of your bindings?" Ollie asked suddenly and Dick raised an eyebrow at him as he stood back up.

"You mean why I have my right out while his has his left?" The Boy Wonder asked as he tightened his gloves. At the archer's nod Dick responded, "Because I'm regular and Wally's goofy."

"Excuse me," Barry blinked and Wally snorted.

"It _means_," Dick sighed though his lips were twitching and Wally suspected he said it like that to incite a reaction out of the less informed adults, "That I ride down the hill with my left foot pointing downhill while Wallace rides down with his right foot pointing down."

"It's more common to go left foot first," The redhead piped up as he pushed himself off the ground, "Now let's go! I wanna catch up to Roy!" The speedster whined but instead of waiting for an answer he hopped towards the edge and slid over the side. Dick rolled his eyes and muttered a quiet 'of course' to himself before following Wally.

The two raced down the hill in search of their friend. Wally wove back and forth across the width of the slope, dodging the random icy patches. Dick was going more or less in a straight line though he'd veer right or left on occasion to catch some of the jumps. He wasn't doing anything to impressive aside from a few ollies and nollies. After a few minutes the troublesome duo saw their target up ahead.

"Pizza slice! Pizza slice, Roy!" Wally called out joyfully as he tore past his fellow redhead. Roy looked up startled before glaring at the speedster.

"Dammit Wally!" He roared but the speedster was already to the last major hill of the slope. Dick let out one of his eerie cackles as he skidded right behind the archer and sprayed his back with snow. He headed towards Wally who had sat down at a hundred feet down.

Roy glared after the two younger heroes. Bending down, he scooped up a handful of snow and expertly molded a snowball. The archer took aim and chucked it at his best friend. The snowball hit dead center on the back of Dick's hat and the young acrobat tumbled forward and actually somersaulted twice before stopping about ten feet to the left of where Wally had been sitting.

Bruce sighed from where he had been sitting somewhere in front of Roy and pushed himself up. He rode down the hill towards his son with practiced ease and Barry and Ollie were close behind him. The blonde archer smirked privately to himself and maneuvered so that he would slide right in front of the fallen acrobat.

"You okay, brat?" Ollie asked as he stopped. Dick shook his head slightly before smiling sheepishly up at the older hero.

"Is good," The acrobat replied, "My bindings are a little loose though." He murmured and the archer smiled.

"Here, I'll help," Ollie smirked and before Dick could protest the older man had bent down and started messing with the bindings. Within a minute he had undone both bindings and took off down the hill with the Boy Wonder's board in his hands.

"Really? I'm mean, really?" Dick called after the escaping archer. Instead of glaring after him though, the raven turned his glare on Wally whose laughter was increasing in volume beside him. "Shut it, ginger." He growled and the redhead quieted down though he wasn't deterred from grinning like a lunatic.

"Want me to go kick him for you?" Bruce asked as he crouched beside his son. The Boy Wonder turned to his father and rolled his eyes.

"In the balls please." The billionaire smirked and stood up. He leaned forward and was soon tearing down the slope on his snowboard. Dick exchanged a smirk with Barry and Wally when they heard Ollie's surprised yelp in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Shoddy ending but (shrugs). Sorry if it's messy- it's kind of raw (but any weirdness in Dick's speech is intentional).<strong>

**Thanks to all the people who have faved, alerted, reviewed, etc. Your support makes me so happy!**

**And hey, if anyone has questions or just wants to talk you can PM me or email me or whatever. I have links on my profile. X3 And a huge shout out to my bro** Robin Wingster, **she's been uber supportive throughout this whole process!**

**Until next time my lovelies! Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**~Dawn**


	16. Shut Up And Drive

**Hey guys, sorry for the extremely long wait! I've been uber busy and my humor muse has been taking refuge under my bed for several months. Hopefully I won't have a long absence like this again (or at least I'll update other stories more and have a viable excuse). This chapter has literally been in the works since at least May, possibly April. And I've been editing some chapters so you can at least know I haven't just left this story in the dark. I'll leave explanations at the bottom since I know y'all are anxious. **

**Though I do want to say this story isn't slash. If you've ever seen the first episodes of Naruto you'll understand.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own.**

**Warnings: cursing (in three different languages), racial slurs, reckless driving, the breaking of traffic laws (not just by the driver), kissing, etc. ( I went all out XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Shut Up And Drive <strong>

**(Or In Which Wally Has A Heart Attack, Dick Knows Swahili, and Roy Becomes Canadian)**

"Red light!" Wally yelled as his hand flew to grab the 'oh shit' handle. Roy slammed on the breaks and there was an audible 'oof' from the back.

"I knew that," The archer huffed. His younger friend rolled his eyes while Dick picked himself off the floor of the car.

"But 'were you _going_ to stop' is the real question." The raven grunted with a glare. He leaned over the seat and made as if he was going to punch the archer but thought better of it and used his hand to rub at his temples instead.

"I had it handled," Roy stated and Wally slumped in his seat.

"And how did you get your license?" Dick asked, trying to keep himself from tumbling back into the seats. The archer threw a dirty look at the acrobat through the rearview mirror.

"I doubt you even know how to drive, so you have no room to talk." The older redhead snapped and Dick rolled his eyes.

"Actually I do[1]," The acrobat replied rather smugly. Roy raised his eyebrows and Wally turned to face, seemingly glad for an excuse to look away from the disaster that was Roy's driving.

"Why do you know how to drive?" The speedster demanded. This time Dick quirked an eyebrow and the redheaded preteen flushed.

"Obviously, he learned it in Bat 101- for beginners. " Roy sniggered before directing his smirk at the acrobat. "I just wanna know how he reaches the pedals." The Boy Wonder opened his mouth to protest but then shut it again. Wally coughed lightly into his hand as his blush started to fade.

"Whatever," Dick huffed as he turned his head away, "At least my driving is better than yours." He grumbled but Roy paid him no mind. All of a sudden the archer swerved and Dick- who was still wedged between the front seats- flew to the side and his head collided with Wally's, pushing their lips together[2]. The two sprung apart as Roy swerved back into his lane, throwing the raven to the ground before he could react. Wally turned red but when he looked in Roy's direction to see if the older boy had seen, the color drained from his face.

Wally was frozen momentarily. "Roy rage!" He cried as the aforementioned archer slammed on the gas. The car shot forward causing Dick to collide with the back of the backseat. The speedster ignored the muffled curse in favor of anchoring himself in his seat. One of his hands grabbed the 'oh shit' handle (for the second time), the other braced itself on the armrest, and his legs were pressed against the car door and dashboard to try and keep him from sliding around.

"Rooyy~" The speedster whined but Roy continued to white knuckle the steering wheel and paid no mind to near crying redhead. Dick pushed himself into a sitting position and opened his mouth to curse at the oldest hero. Instead, the passing scenery caught his eye and he gaped out the window.

"Roy Harper! Slow the fuck down!" He exclaimed but once again the aforementioned redhead ignored the pair.

"I swear I'm going to rear end that _bastardo _if it's the last thing I…" He trailed off into a series of curses that crossed several different languages. He had almost caught up to the _arschloch _when Dick made a sudden lunge for the wheel.

"Slow down, dammit! You're going to kill us!" The gypsy cried as his hands grasped Roy.

"No I will not!" Roy argued, struggling to move Dick's hands from his and still maintain control of the vehicle. The acrobat in turn kept a firm grip on the older boy as the two muttered obscenities at each other.

"Guys…" Wally tried to intervene but he was ignored (again).

"Let go! You're going to make us crash!" The archer ground out. Dick glared at him.

"_You're _going to make us crash!"

"Then let me go!"

"No! Let me drive!"

"Guys." Wally tried to catch their attention again.

"Like hell I'm going to let _you _drive."

"'Cause you're doing such a _great _job at it."

"Come on, like you'd do any better."

"Guys!"

"Roy, Helen Keller could drive better than you."

"GUYS!" Dick and Roy turned in unison to stare at Wally.

"What?"

"TREE!" The pair casted their eyes to the road.

"Oh shit-" Roy jerked the wheel hard to the left and the truck swerved out of the way of the tree. Dick tumbled into Wally's seat while said redhead hit the door and slid to the floor of the passenger side. The truck slid sideways for several meters until it came to a stop. Roy put the car in park and unglued his hands from the steering wheel.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." Wally gasped as he peeled himself from the floor mat. Dick didn't even have the energy to rib into the teen for his cursing and instead let his head hit the window.

"Let's never do that again," He breathed. "And I though _Bruce's _driving was bad. You make him look like a Granny!" The acrobat threw his hands into the air.

"We're alive," Roy said unsurely. Dick looked at him in ill conceived wonder.

"We are?" He pondered while he moved so as to let the speedster take the seat beside him.

"I thought we were in hell," Wally responded somewhat cheerfully.

"Why, is all I ask, _why?" _Dick cut in before Roy could protest.

"Maybe Native Americans are like Asians when it comes to driving[3]- I mean, they did originate from the same continent." Wally wondered but the Boy Wonder shook his head.

"No, this goes beyond blood," Dick said seriously and Roy barely refrained from pouting (because (young) men don't pout).

"You guys are being overdramatic. My driving's _fine._" The archer protested. The raven rolled his eyes.

"Your driving deserves a fine." He snarked and Wally repressed a groan. Dick raised an eyebrow at the speedster. "What? You didn't think that was _punny_?"

"No, Dick, just no." The younger redhead shook his head and the youngest smirked before his face morphed into confusion.

"Is overdramatic even a word?[4]" He pondered, "Does that mean it's possible to be underdramatic?" Wally glared at his younger friend.

"Who fucking cares?" He suddenly exclaimed, "We could've died! I could've been killed![5]" The speedster flailed his arms around in distress. Roy stared at him wide eyed.

"You cursed." The archer blinked and Wally stopped his panic momentarily.

"Yeah, so?"

"_You _cursed. _You_."

The speedster crossed his arms grumpily, "I think I damn well deserve to, after the shit you put me through today!" Roy continued to gape at the younger redhead while Dick elbowed Wally in the ribs.

"You're a superhero who can not only create a sonic boom whenever you fancy a jog and who risks his life on a daily basis saving people but you can't handle a bit of reckless driving?" He asked his friend incredulously. The redhead gaped at him in turn.

"This coming from the kid who not only was surprised we were alive but who also was in shock that Roy's driving was worse than Batman's. What right dyou have to question me?" Wally asked the raven somewhat hysterically. Dick merely frowned.

"Well, I was just curious. Plus," He waved his hand airily, "You ever see the Joker drive? He's the definition of road rage- minus the rage. He doesn't even lead any collateral damage because damage was his mission all along!" The acrobat nodded sagely at his friends with solemn eyes and the pair stared at him. "Plus I bounce back fast."

"Let's just agree," Wally said finally as he slumped against the back of his seat, "To never let Roy drive again." Roy turned to his friends with a frown.

"That's not fair."

"You getting a license isn't fair," Dick protested, "Next time I'll drive, then." The acrobat said excitedly, his mood suddenly shifting.

"Better you than Roy," which was all Wally had to say on the matter.

"But he's _eleven_." Roy protested. The Boy Wonder perked up again.

"I have an idea!" He exclaimed and both redheads looked at him curiously. "You should try out for Canada's Worst Drivers!"

"Don't you have to be Canadian for that?" Roy asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'm sure they'd accept you." Wally assured him. Before the archer could think of a response there was a knock on the window. The trio jumped and turned to stare at the police officer who'd walked up during their argument.

"Shit, it's the fuzz!" Dick cried and in a sudden motion that almost made Wally crash to the floor again he was in the backseat and buckled up.

Roy rolled down the window and smiled charmingly up at the officer though his friends could detect a hint of nervousness, "Is there something wrong officer?"

"That was some driving you did back there," The officer commented idly as he placed one arm on top of the car and leaned on it. Dick shot Roy a look that said 'Abort! Abort!' but the archer shook his head slightly.

"You saw that?" Wally asked guiltily and the other two both shot him their fiercest glares.

"Yup." The officer replied, popping the 'p'.

"We told him that he should be on Canada's Worst Drivers!" Dick interjected with an amused grin as he tilted his head to the side. Wally had to commend him for managing to look like an angel despite the circumstances.

"But I'm not Canadian!" Roy responded, glaring at Dick through the mirror.

"Trust me, son, they'd accept you." The officer said gravely. Wally shot Roy a look that clearly said 'I told you so' and the officer straightened up. "Now, son, I'll be needing to see your license and registration." Dick started to shake his head frantically, making a slicing motion across his neck when he knew the officer couldn't see him. "Well?" The officer asked. Roy and Wally shared a look as Roy subtly took the car out of park.

"Floor it!" The speedster screamed and the archer did just that. The truck tore off the grass and back onto the road with amazing speed. Dick watched the yelling officer grow smaller behind them before sitting back with a sigh of relief.

"What was he yelling?" Roy asked the acrobat, hoping that the young genius had been able to read the officer's lips.

"Either he was telling me to fuck off in Swahili- or he was claiming he had the license plate number." Dick replied.

"Shit," Wally groaned, "We're doomed if he has the number. The mentors are going to kill you! They're going to kill all of us!" The youngest redhead slumped in his seat. Roy was staring at the acrobat in disbelief.

"Wait, so you know Swahili but not French?" He exclaimed and Dick coughed into his hand.

"I've been around- anyway we'll change license plates at the next rest stop and then hightail it to British Columbia." He told the pair.

"Canada?" Roy asked surprised.

"No the other British Columbia- yes Canada!" Dick yelled exasperated.

"Wait," Wally suddenly said and he turned to look at the acrobat, "Why dyou have an extra license plate?"

"_Several _license plates. Several." The acrobat corrected with a raised eyebrow, "A boy scout is always prepared."

"Dick, you're not a boy scout." Dick waved his hand airily.

"Details." The gypsy sniffed. Wally fell into his seat with a groan.

"Fuck my life."

* * *

><p><strong>And thus, Wally finally develops his sailor's mouth XD.<strong> **Onto explanations!**

**1- At some point around the time Dick learns to ride his motorcycle, Bruce makes him learn how to drive. I think he'd want him to be able to do both before he's allowed on the streets. This may or may not come up in IJU or WtJ.**

**2- Honestly, for those who squick at slash, this is just me having fun. it means nothing (except blackmail that Roy can use later).**

**3- It's a common stereotype that Asians can't drive. /shrugs/ Don't mean to offend anybody (my aunt's Asian and she drives fine.)**

**4- I thought that overdramatic wasn't a word when I initially wrote that part. Oops XD I included it anyway. (Word says it is, Google Chrome says it isn't /shrugs/)**

**5- Admittedly, I quoted this from Clue (amazing movie! It has Tim Curry in it! 'nough said.)**

**Hope you enjoyed! Now it's three AM where I am so I'm heading to bed (which if you see any mistakes- tell me, I probably didn't catch most of them). Also, check out my story, Beautiful Day (shameless self-advertising)! I would love to hear your opinion XD. To keep track of progress, visit my Livejournal under the same name!**

**EDIT!: I forgot to thank all of the lovely people who review, fave, alert, etc. thank you, love! Also, go show Anne (Robin Wingster) some love and check out her story War of the Bats!**

**Please review and I'll see you soon~**

**~The Everlasting Dawn**


	17. Statuary

**Hola, guys~ What's cracklacking? I'm doing pretty good. but I'm exhausted. So, before y'all start yelling at me, I'd like to direct you to my livejournal (of the same name) where I explain all my reasons for being late. Imma wait 'til the end of the chapter to explain other stuffs- so please check out the AN at the bottom. I repeat PLEASE CHECK OUT THE AN AT THE BOTTOM.**

**Warnings: Cursing, implied sexual talkings, bad jokes**

**Disclaimers: Anything you recognize, I probably don't own. **

* * *

><p><strong>Statuary<strong>

**(Or Wally and Dick Go Shopping For Garden Gnomes)**

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Kid Flash groans as he walks into another spider web. Robin cackles at the boy's groan of disgust but otherwise ignores the question. The redhead huffs in annoyance and ducks suddenly. At least this time he was able to dodge the damned web. Fucking spiders- thinking they can make their homes wherever the hell they want-

"Yo, Kid Oblivious, turn right!" Robin's voice cuts through the speedster's internal complaining and Kid Flash looks up to see a fork in the tunnel. The Boy Wonder is already heading towards the rightmost one and the redhead shoots a confused look at the pitch black tunnels.

"How do you know which tunnel to go done?" He questions but follows Robin without resistance. He pulls his precious goggles over his face and the tunnels are illuminated to his eyes.

"My Bat senses were tingling." The Romani deadpans and Kid Flash shoots him a glare. "My Robin senses?" The raven tries, "Bat sonar?"

"Robin, just stop," The speedster groans and said hero tosses him a smirk over his shoulder. The redhead huffs lightly and speeds up so that he is walking beside his best friend. He chances a look over the Boy Wonder's shoulder and his brow furrows. "Where'd you get a map of the place?"

Robin hums cheerfully, "Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies~" The acrobat can practically feel the glare burning into the side of his head. Kid Flash keeps the expression for a few more moments before dropping it with a sigh. He knows better than to try to out glare a Bat. Even a short one.

"So, again, what are we looking for?" The redhead finally asks.

"Statuary." The acrobat replies with a wide grin.

"…Statuary?" Kid Flash blanches and Robin raises an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, as in statues? You know, those things made of stone? Well, sometimes it's marble or limestone or even granite. Personally I prefer clay because it seems much more precise but-"

"I know what statuary is!" The redhead cuts him off with a huff and a glare. The gypsy shoots him a shit eating grin- one that normally meant Green Arrow was about to get his ass handed to him- and Kid Flash throws his hands into the air. "Seriously! But, I meant, why are we looking for statues? Underground no less!"

"Well…" Robin looks left and right as if someone was hiding in the walls, "You know how we haven't seen Roy- I mean Speedy around in a while?" The redhead pauses and thinks about it. His life had been surprisingly cheerful without Roy's teenage angst to dampen his mood.

"Yeah, I guess," Kid Flash answers slowly, afraid of where this was going.

"Ya see, Speedy had a little… _incident_." The Boy Wonder whispers sounding more like he was gossiping in the men's room rather than sharing a potentially life altering secret. "He's been downsized."

"…The hell?"

Robin steps back and throws his hands up with a flourish, "Downsized!" He proclaims and Kid Flash stares at him. "Miniaturized! Shrunken! Deteenagered!" When all this succeeds at doing is confusing the speedster further the Boy Wonder sighs dramatically. "He's been turned back into a child."

Kid Flash stares in shock at his best friend before bursting into raucous laughter. "R-Really? I've got to see this! Please tell me you have pictures or something."

"Well, of course I do!" Robin gives him an offended look, "Who do you think I am? Don't you remember who I was _raised _by for the last three years?! But- I digress. We need the statues to cure Speedo of his childhood problems."

"Wouldn't he almost be better off as a kid?" The speedster snickers and nudges the Boy Wonder in the side. "Less teenage angst."

"The world would be a much more cheerful place," Robin ponders wistfully; "I don't think his girlfriend would be too happy though." The Boy Wonder makes a face and Kid Flash furrows his eyebrows once again.

"I thought he broke up with his girl friend, Maddie or whatever-"

"Meg," The acrobat corrects automatically and rolls his eyes beneath his mask, "Which he did, then he got back together with her. Then they broke up _again _and now he's been talking to this chick named Jade."

"Talking?" Kid Flash throws out, "Or _talking_." Robin makes a face at him.

"I'd actually rather not know which." The Boy Wonder twitches. He gets enough of that from Batman- especially him and Catwoman. There was a reason he didn't patrol as much when the thief was in town. Well, why he patrolled with his mentor less.

"Bow Breath is a kid again," The redhead repeats, "This is as weird as the time he was walking around tangled up in string." Robin lets out a cackle at the memory of the incident. That had been one hell of a day.

Suddenly, Robin throws out an arm- effectively clothes lining his best friend.

"Dammit, Robin! What the hell?" He rubs his chest with a wince and shoots the Boy Wonder a glare.

"We're here." Kid Flash stares at his fellow hero. They were retrieving statues not venturing to the pits of hell to save their mentors or anything.

"You're kidding me, right?" He deadpans and Robin's lips twitch but quickly fall as he takes in the scene before him. The redhead turns in the direction of said hero's stare.

"Fuck." The curse falls from the speedster's mouth as he takes in the site of the river filled with piranhas and death spikes. There's a rope hanging from the ceiling and the two statues glint ominously in the distance. "Why do I feel like I've just entered an Indian Jones movie?"

"That's what makes this fun!" Robin bursts out, his mood switching faster than Kid Flash had expected. The pair starts the long walk up to the moat filled with piranhas.

"What do you think they're statues of?" Kid Flash muses aloud. The acrobat strokes his chin thoughtfully.

"Garden Gnomes," He says finally as he snaps his fingers.

Kid Flash stops, "Garden Gnomes?" He questions disbelievingly.

"Yup, with the jank fishing poles and everything." Robin nods his head sagely. The speedster thinks about it for a millisecond before shrugging.

"With all the weird things I've seen in the past 10 months I wouldn't doubt it," He says as he starts walking again. The two fall into silence until they reach the moat. Robin doesn't even pause; instead he simply takes several steps back and takes off running. Kid Flash stares as the acrobat takes a flying leap over the moat and lands in a roll.

"Come on, KF!" The Boy Wonder calls out, placing his hands on his hips. The redhead stares at the water and gulps. He can hear his best friend huff from across the water.

"I really don't like fish." The speedster grumbles.

"Does that mean you don't like Aquaman?" Robin asks and Kid Flash lifts his head to stare at him.

"Did you just call Aquaman a fish?" The acrobat shrugs.

"They both live in water."

"So do dolphins! They aren't fish though!"

"Meh. Just jump." Robin commands, waving his hand dismissively. Kid Flash sighs, knowing that Robin knew the difference between fish and dolphins and such- but probably didn't really care at the moment. He realizes belatedly that the Boy Wonder was just trying to distract him. Oh, he forgets sometimes how cognizant the Bats are sometimes. "Come on, Kid Wuss, don't be a melted double chocolate chip cookie."

"Wait, what?!" The redhead exclaims but the acrobat makes a 'hurry up' motion. Kid Flash takes a deep breathe and closes his eyes. He ignores the fact that there are piranhas and that _the water is moving_ and takes off running. He clears the moat easily but that doesn't stop him from letting out a shaky breath as he opens his eyes.

"Was that so hard?" Robin asks and the teen glares at him. The redhead starts walking and this time doesn't even pause when he gets to the pit of spikes. He simply grabs the rope and launches himself over the dark abyss and lands on the other side in a huff. The sound of a grappling hook latching onto the ceiling signals the Boy Wonder's appearance beside him moments later.

The two walk in silence once again up to the platform and stop in front of it. "Well, they aren't Garden Gnomes," Kid Flash notes finally.

"I think they're grey hounds," Robin says as he walks closer so as to examine the greening statues.

"Hmph, whatever they are let's just grab them and go," the redhead moans and in a quick motion has both stone dogs cradled in his arms. The Boy Wonder makes a jerking motion, obviously trying to react to Kid Flash's movements but not being able to keep up with the super speedster. The ground starts shaking and he shoots a glare at the teen.

"You idiot!" The preteen screeches as he starts searching frantically for an exit. He spots one behind the pedestal the statues had previously sat and punches the speedster in the arm to get his attention. Kid flash understands without words and waits for Robin to hop onto his back before taking off running down the narrow hallway.

"What the hell is this?" He exclaims once the pair are a good ways down the hallway- though they are no where near through yet judging by the rocks that were falling on them.

"You obviously triggered a weight sensitive trap. I mean it's only the most common trick in the book." Robin snarks and the redhead glares ahead as he couldn't direct it at his best friend at the moment.

"Well, _sorry_," Kid Flash huffs. The acrobat opens his mouth to say something but is distracted by the pair bursting into sunlight. The speedster skids to stop and almost drops one of the statues.

"Hey, be more careful with Rufus! You already messed up one part of this mission, might as well not mess up another." Robin yells and the redhead turns to stare at him.

"Rufus?" He asks, ignoring the insult about the mission. Robin's sanity is a bit more important to him.

"Yes, his name is Rufus." The preteen responds defensively. Kid Flash gapes at him and then slowly shakes his head.

"Do I want to know what you named the other one?" He asks, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"ChiChi."

"…ChiChi?"

"Yup."

"…"

"…"

"Let's just get the statues to Roy."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I gots some important stuffs to talk to you about. First is, I've got a poll on my profile concerning It's Just Us and my priorities in general that I would really appreciate it if you'd go a place a vote on that. Also, I mean it when I say check out my LJ, because I'm going to start updating it more- and I'd love to get some feedback on stuffs and all that. Plus, you get to find out what exactly is causing my delays in writing. (is shot for bad joke).<strong>

**Also, you may have noticed that I'm getting close to 500 reviews! So, I'm going to offer a oneshot opportunity to the 500 hundredth reviewer. ^^ Now, the only thing is, _you can't be anonymous. _I know this doesn't sound fair but I can't guarantee that if the 500th reviewer is anon, than when they come to claim their price that it's really them. So, if the 500th reviewer happens to be anon, the next _logged in reviewer _gets a oneshot written for them. **

**Another prize opportunity, I made references to two other fandoms. (And before anyone asks- the Indian Jones one and the Spiderman one aren't what I'm talking about). The first person to get either one of them get's a one shot. If you get one and someone else gets the other (as long as you're first) than you both get a oneshot (or chapter if you'd rather) for you. If you get both, then you get two oneshots/chapters. Again, like the other _you have to be logged in_. I'm sorry but it makes things more fair for the winners- so there isn't foul play. **

**Welp, that's it. Review, check out my LJ, and have an awesome beginning of the school year!**

**~Dawn**


	18. Not Abandoning but please read this

So before everyone freaks out, no I'm not abandoning this or anything. Good, now that everyone has gotten their knee jerk panic and vague sadness out of the way we can move onto business. I'm sorry I've been so absent lately, that was not my original intention. I've had a shit ton of things on my plate though, from a waning interest in Young Justice, to work, to junior year being a major bitch, and now I'm a senior (yay?).

Things sound dreary, but not to worry! On the off chance anyone follows me on tumblr they know my interest in comic books has returned tenfold- in part due to watching Arrow (man don't get me started on that show) and also having birthday money to splurge on comic books (not sorry but turning 18 paid well). I'm very attached to everything created in my WtJ 'verse, from WtJ and IJU to all the stuff I wrote and never published (which is a lot ranging from very early on to after the Team forms) and I really want to get back to that.

My problem right now is that looking back over WtJ it's all a bit cracky and erratic. And this verse was always a lot more than some cracky snark to me.

So I decided that I'm going to rewrite the whole thing. I'm not sure how much will stay the same and how much won't, but it's going to happen. I'm not going to start replacing chapters until I've rewritten a significant amount so you may not see a change for a while. Most likely nothing will be deleted completely just possibly separated from the main fic into an oneshot.

Some stuff may be moved or taken out completely, and some characters may act a little different. I feel I have a better grasp of where I want to go with these characters now. Mainly this is just to fix some of the character inconsistencies and hopefully add a bit more substance.

**If you don't feel like reading all of that start here. **

Long story short I'm rewriting this and I'm wondering what it is you like most about the story? Specific chapters or relationships, or jokes? Tell me in a review, PM, or on my tumblr capatinivory (no need to follow you can just drop me an ask). You guys have, my readers, have really helped this story grow (I mean over 500 followers goddamn) and I would love to know what you would practically riot if I didn't keep. (Though I will say my pop culture references are probably staying and some chapters may simply be converted into oneshots if you absolutely don't want to get rid of them but I rather would).

**UPDATE AS OF MARCH 18, 2014: **Just thought I'd pop in to assure y'all (especially newcomers) that I do in fact have several chapters rewritten and new material is being planned out. I'm hoping that I'll be able to go through and repost everything within the next two weeks. (What ended up happening was just reigning in and fixing character inconsistencies regarding Dick, Bruce, and Wally and reorganizing the chapters so don't fret too much my pretties)

So please please share your thoughts with me, it would really help during this whole process!

For now, au revoir lovelies~

See ya next time, same bat time, same bat channel


End file.
